A Week to Love You
by Phoenix Noir
Summary: After KH2.Kairi must go to visit her mother for a week,leaving a sick Sora in the care of Riku.The silver haired boy obliges,but he can't help being jealous of Kairi and Sora's time together.Until Sora opens Riku's eyes to what he really wants, and needs.
1. Monday

Just a bit of cuteness. Minor spoilers and some shounen ai that might turn into full blown yaoi later. Sora is sixteen, and Riku is seventeen. Please forgive any errors. It was late when I wrote this. I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2… And don't flame me. –eyes-

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

Chapter One- Monday

-!-

It was one of those normal afternoons, you know? So normal and boring it made me want to cry and wreck some havoc, just so I had something to do. But it was peaceful, I guess… nothing had changed in the few years I was gone. It feels like it's been centuries… But it's only been two years. That's what Kairi told me, but I don't trust her judgment in time anymore.

I never thought I would feel bitter about my best friend's relationship. But I do. I miss all the time Sora and I used to spend together… When Kairi said 'everyday' I thought we all would spend it together. The three of us, like we used to… But I think there's been less of 'us' and more of them.

It feels like I've been here for days, just sitting here, in my usual spot. I leaned casually against the papou tree trunk, crossing my arms over my chest. I was so lost in thought, in my own morbid desires that I didn't hear Kairi run up behind me. She climbed none to gracefully over the bent trunk, panting softly, her hands on her knees. I glanced down, and wordlessly nodded. She didn't catch onto my 'leave me alone' vibes, I guess…Since she grinned…One that rivaled Sora's and I felt my heart tighten just a little.

"Riku!"

"Hm?"

"Sora's sick."

I lifted my brow, sparing her a glance, "And?"

"And I need to go stay with my mother for a week, on the other island… I'll be back next Monday. Will you take care of Sora for me?"

"Separated? Oh my, how will you survive." My voice was as bland as I could make it without sounding angry.

"Riku…" Kairi said in a disapproving tone, putting her hands on her hips. She pouted at me and stomped her foot, "Don't be a jerk! What's wrong with you? You've been this way ever since you and Sora came home."

I opened my lips to speak but quickly shook my head, rolling a hand through my out grown locks, tearing my bangs away from my face for a moment, "I… It's nothing. Go see your mother, I'll take care of Sora."

"Are you sure…?" She was being timid, as if I was some beast ready to attack. In part, I was.

"I just said yes, didn't I?" I said coldly, not bothering to look at her again.

"You're such a jerk!" She said hotly, stomping her foot again, "Whatever, Riku, you've changed." And she left me with those words, in an angry storm.

"You would change too…if you let the darkness into your heart." I said softly, to no one. I sighed lightly and ran a hand through my hair again, moving to stand up on the tree trunk, glancing out to the beautiful sea. I think I missed it more than anything else. I was glad I couldn't see the other island from here…That was on the other side. A stray wind blew, and I inhaled deeply… It was nice to be home… But I almost missed my adventures. I glanced back, to the dock to see Sora… Well, I thought it was Sora. He was wrapped from head to toe in a thick blanket, only his eyes and a tuff of brown hair showing. Kairi was in front of him, hands behind her back, and she was leaning forward just slightly. I couldn't tell, but I think Sora looked wary... Then he sneezed…All over Kairi.

I couldn't help but laugh as she batted his shoulder and gave him a wave as she ran towards the door leading to the other side of the island. I frowned, only because Sora looked miserable. He flopped onto the sands of the beach, laying back and curling to his side. I heard him sneeze again…And I couldn't help it. I jumped from the tree, landing in the waist high water with a splash. I sighed softly, in content as the water sloshed around my legs. I was glad I hadn't worn shoes today…Too bad my black shorts were too big, and now threatened to fall from my hips with the weight of the water. I wished I had my belt…But I really didn't care to much as I walked to the shoreline, shaking a foot absently towards Sora, spraying droplets of water on him. The boy groaned and rolled over, a tanned hand coming from the blankets to shield his eyes. I watched him grin, then…And I knew he would have tackled him, if he hadn't been sick,

"Riku!" His voice was hoarse and crawling as he went into a fit of coughs.

"Shh…" I said softly, soothingly as I knelt beside him, moving his amber colored hair from his forehead to press my slightly damp palm to his skin. Even with the water, he was burning up, "You have a fever. Let's get you inside."

He whined, and I smiled, "Aww, Rikuuuu, why? It's nice outside…"

"And you're sick. Your keeper told me to take care of you, and that's what I'm doing."

"My what?"

I cursed softly and shook my head, smiling for his sake, "Nothing, Sor-kun… Do I have to carry you?"

The brunette blushed softly and shook his head, "No… I can walk…I hope."

I chuckled at his blush. He was so damn cute sometimes, it made me what to profess everything to him. I was in love with my best friend. It was almost disturbing. But…how could I not be? His smile, his innocence, his laugh… He was just so…lovable. But it would never work. He had to be straight since he was with Kairi. She was a very pretty girl…Just not my type. Come to think of it, I don't think any of the girls on the island, or the other was my type. Eden was cute…But she lacked a certain charm. That blue eyed, brown haired, and unnaturally happy charm…

"Riku?"

Sora's soft voice jarred me from my thoughts and I turned to give him a little smile, "Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

He grinned at me, "Oh, that's okay. You just looked like you were having an aneurysm." He laughed at me as I rolled my eyes. I moved one arm under his back, and the other under his knees and lifted him easily, ignoring his cry of protest, "RIKU! Put me down! I can walk by myself!"

"You took to long."

"I was talking!"

"You talk to much."

"You're such a bully!"

I glanced to him, to see his bright eyes glowing with mirth. I knew he hadn't meant the comment, and I had to smile as he stuck his tongue out childishly at me, crossing his arms over his chest with much difficulty. The blanket seemed to be giving him some trouble. But when he tried to wriggle out of it, I simply clutched him tighter to my chest,

"You're sick."

"So?" He whined, sneezing into the blankets around his chin.

"That's why."

He just gave me a funny look, like I had grown a second head as I made my way up the beach, "Do you want me to take you to your house, or mine?"

"Riku... My house is on the other side of the island. Wouldn't it be smarter if you took me to yours?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course it would, but hey, I was giving him a choice in the matter, "My house it is then." I lived in the apartment my mother and father and I had stayed in all through my childhood. Though I called it a shack on occasion. I was never there much as a child. Sora had asked me once where my mother and father had gone. I couldn't give him an answer, because I really didn't know. I came home, and they were gone. There was no trace, not even a dusty note. I always wondered if they sailed away to look for me…Or maybe they went to look for a better life. I was glad I had never really become attached to either of them, to tell the truth. It made it easier to stay in their home, and to not think of it as abandonment. But I found it odd that they had left me a lump of munny to take care of myself. And added with what I had gathered during my time away, it was enough to take care of myself. I assumed they thought I was never coming home, but they still left me that. It was odd. It wasn't everyday a kid stepped into blackness and never came back…but it also wasn't every day that shadow puppets destroyed a world. But I pushed this from my mind as I nudged my door open with one foot, being careful not to bang Sora's head on the doorframe as I slipped into the shabby apartment I called it an apartment because I wasn't hermit enough to call it a shack. Directly across from the doorway was a small room, which held my bed and the only bathroom in the place. To the right was a wall, and to the left was the 'kitchen' and 'living room'. But it was still all in one, pretty much. At least I had a bathroom, and running water, and electricity. Sora frowned gently as I moved across the floor, to my room and set him on the bed.

"Why do you still live here?"

"I want to."

Sora frowned harder and sat up, crossing his legs and placing his back against the wall, "But… I've told you that you can stay with me, like you used to do when we were little… Isn't it hard living by yourself?"

I just shrugged absently as I went to the bathroom to find a cool rag to place across the boy's forehead. I almost slipped on the tile, and cursed. I would have to get out of these soggy pants soon. Sora was persistent, and asked the same question again. I sighed as I moved back into the room, placing my hand on his shoulder, maneuvering him to lay back, setting the washcloth on his head, "Because I can tale care of myself. I'm seventeen. I don't want to be a bother. I have enough money, Sora… And I don't want to hog your personal space…or your time with Kairi." I gave him a wistful smile.

"Oh, bullshit!" he cried as he sat up, the rag slipping into his lap.

I was taken aback, since I had never heard the younger boy curse. "Sora…" He didn't let me get in another word,

"Why do you do this? What's wrong? I want it to be like it used to be, I want to be able to hang out…And watch the stars… I want to make up for all the time we missed…" He sniffled…And I wasn't sure it was because of the runny nose, "Riku, I miss you… Kairi… Well, she doesn't compare to you." More sniffles as he rung the rag in his hands, a few drops of water falling onto his blanket. If he cried... I wasn't sure what I would do, "Please don't push us away… Don't push _me _away. You could…You could never be a bother to me… You're my best friend…" And he started to cry then… And I couldn't help myself.

I crawled onto the bed and gathered the sick boy into my lap, rocking him gently and trying to sooth him with my words. I kept saying I was sorry as I brushed kisses to his feverish skin, not paying attention to the fact that I was finally holding the boy that I loved so close to me. But that didn't matter, all I wanted to do was stop his tears. I wanted to make him stop crying…He was crying because of me. His shoulders shook, and I knew he was releasing all of the pain from his battles, his soul pouring out with each teardrop that fell. He had looked for me for so long…And I had shoved him away like he was a bother. I was stupid, so stupid for being jealous of Kairi…When Sora really did want me around. I curled one hand through his hair, my free hand rubbing his back in comforting circles. I could have stayed like this forever… And it seemed like I did…until all the tears subsided, and I had gotten the blanket and my bed damp from my soggy pants. My shirt was covered in tears, but I really didn't mind.

"Sora, I'm sorry… I didn't realize…"

The boy in my lap gave another sniffle and glanced up slightly, his head nudging my chin. I drew back a little to see him give me a small smile, "It's okay… Please don't leave me, Riku…"

"I won't… I'll never leave you alone again. I was blind… So blind… I should have never—" But I was silenced as Sora lifted a hand to press his fingers against my lips, making my eyes widen. He drew his hand gently up my cheek to brush the bangs from my eyes, and he smiled again, brighter this time,

"Stop apologizing…" He said softly as he drew his hand away. I missed the contact, but I wouldn't complain. I cleared my throat slightly,

"Do you want to go to sleep? You're sick…And you need your rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" It was such an innocent question… So soft spoken and childish.

"Of course I will."

He beamed at me as he climbed from my lap, sitting near the pillow, "You're blankets are wet."

"I know," I said as I stood and drew them from the bed. Thankfully the mattress was still dry…And I had a spare comforter, "I'll get you another blanket." I smiled softly to him as I moved to my closet to grab my other blanket. It was a royal blue and fluffy. It was from when I was a kid and I couldn't get rid of it. I turned around to find Sora curled on my pillow, wrapped in his blanket and very much asleep. As carefully as I could, I unwound him from the blanket he clutched so tightly at, tossing it in the pile of damp sheets. He uncurled from his little ball, rolling to one side to face the wall as I threw the comforter over him, tucking it around his back, leaving enough space for him to toss and turn. Before I was done, I placed the rag back against his forehead.

I changed from pants to boxers, and thought idly as I hung the damp items outside to dry, 'I really must love this kid.'

I never left him alone after that. My door is pretty comfortable, I found out.

-!-

Aww! This is only the first in a line of seven chapters. One for each day of the week. It went from sad to fluffy, but It was kawaii all the same.

Ookami: Uber waff.

Shut up. Please Review with any questions you might have.

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


	2. Tuesday

Hmm, second chapter, hoozah! I like this fic. I hope it isn't confusing… Thank you to all my reviewers! You were all very kind, and I hope this chapter has the fluffiness the last had… Though it appears to be full of more self-doubt and sadness. I try very hard to keep them in character. And Riku strikes me as sad. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last…It will get better, I promise! And Volt… If you steal my socks again, I will hunt you down and beat you! Heh, you'd like that though. Muchlove to you!

-!-

'A Week to Love You.'

Chapter two- Tuesday

-!-

I don't know exactly what time I fell asleep...I knew it was well after the sun had set. I simply sat, absorbed in my thoughts for a long while, listening to Sora's deep even breaths. In the end, it was him who lulled me to sleep. And most likely him that woke me early the next morning. I'm not sure why, though. I longed for more contact and I wanted nothing more than to steal him away from Kairi... I almost felt like I needed him. A scary thought in it's self, because I needed no one. Or I thought I needed no one.

But, unfortunately, no amount of want and need could make my back feel better. I had fallen asleep sitting up, and I had a kink that just wouldn't quit. It was so early in the morning that the sun was just a sliver of orange on the horizon. I smiled lightly as I stood, stretching a little as I stepped outside, leaving the door open enough to see Sora as I leaned casually on the outside frame, sighing in content. It was a beautiful sight, the way the sea reflection the sun like tiny topaz gems scattered as far as I could see…

I usually was never this aware of the beauty of this island. I don't think I ever took the time to see it for what it was, until I came home. When I came home it was like it was a completely different place, full of some ethereal beauty. Maybe it was because of Sora… Or maybe I had just grown up enough to appreciate the little things in life.

Fat chance of that. But it was still nice to know that my best friend was here…And nothing was going to change. But there was still a little dread as I wondered what would happen when Kairi came back. I knew Sora had a backbone, but when she batted those pretty violet eyes, he seemed to turn into Sora flavored goo. The thought made me turn to look back inside, and when I didn't see Sora, I almost began to panic…until I heard the sound of running water. I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest, closing my eyes against the stir of air. The wind played a game with my silver locks, tickling my cheeks every so often. It was almost a Zen moment, when nothing else mattered but the sound of the waves and the scent on the breeze…until Sora shattered it by creeping up behind me. I knew he must have stood there for a few moments before he spoke, softly…His voice seemed to be getting better.

"I never got to see the sunrise before."

I chuckled, "You were always awake at noon."

I opened an eye to see him stick his tongue out at me, "Yea, well I was always happy and well rested. You were always grumpy!"

"I'm always grumpy."

"You weren't grumpy last night…" He said this so softly, that I had to turn and look at him. His head was lowered, and his hands clutched at his arms as they lay across his stomach. It looked almost protective… As if he was waiting for something to swallow him whole.

"No, I wasn't grumpy last night. I was happy."

His face brightened slightly as he lifted his head to look at me, a curious expression passing over his face. I loved the fact that I could make him smile like that. "Why?"

I chuckled as I moved an arm out to curl around his shoulders, drawing him closer to me, "Because you want me around." I punctuated this with a kiss to his temple. I expected him to pull away and yell at me for touching him in such an intimate…But he didn't. In fact, he seemed to turn his body into mine, his head resting on my shoulder. It was nice how soft his hair was, and how it brushed my cheek, and how he seemed to fit perfectly under my arm. I had grown taller…And Sora seemed to be the same, save for his hair that seemed to become wilder as time passed. I responded to him by setting his cheek on the top of his head, not missing the sigh he gave in obvious content.

"I really missed you…" He told me in a gentle tone, "And I'm glad you're here again, and that you won't leave."

"We had this talk last night, Sora...I already said I wasn't going anywhere."

He just nodded as I tilted my head slightly, placing my chin atop his head, now. I couldn't really help it as I angled downward to bury my nose in his hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely his. It still tugged at my heart to know that he would never love me the way I loved him. But he was here, and so was I. So it was okay. I wished nothing more than to stay the way we were forever. But I knew forever wasn't real, and it didn't last. It was sad, but true. I realized that I think too much, and sometimes I can't stop myself. So I was glad when Sora broke my morbid thought pattern.

"Riku?"

I blinked once and looked down to the boy I was holding, lifting a brow, "Hmm?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

I gave a small smile and shook my head, "No…I'm sorry..."

"It's alright... I asked if you wanted to go to the beach today."

"You're still sick, Sora..." I said sternly, turning my eyes away from him so those baby blues didn't lure me in. But my resolve wasn't endless...And I knew, and _he_ knew that the first hint of a whine would make me break.

"Rikuuu...!" He whined sullenly as he nosed my cheek, much like a cat. I froze for a moment, glancing to him from the corner of my eye. He grinned at me and nosed me again... I swore he winked, but I think I was seeing things, like I usually do this early in the morning. I'm not a morning person. But I still manage to rise with the sun.

"Don't give me the silent treatment! C'mon, I know you wanna go to the beach! Maybe the sun and water will do some good for us?"

"Well..." I said reluctantly, "You are sounding better..." I lifted my other hand as I leaned away from him slightly, pressing my palm to his forehead, "And your fever broke, it feels like..."I sighed in defeat, "Fine, we can go to the beach."

"Yea!" And he leapt into the air so suddenly; I had to relinquish my hold on him. Then he promptly turned, put both of his hands on my cheeks and kissed me...Square on the lips. He laughed joyously as he skipped away from me, "I'm going to get my stuff!" He shouted back, completely oblivious to the shocked expression that took over my face. Sora always seemed to be oblivious... Too bad I wasn't.

I slid down the wall slowly, one hand pressed to my mouth. I could have been savoring the feel of his lips...Or I could have been too shocked to do anything else. I think I'll pick shocked. He kissed me. Sora kissed me... He kissed me, and it didn't even mean anything... It tore me in two to think that Sora thought this was some...game to me...To him. Once more I was absorbed in my terribly morbid mindset. Does he know about my affections? Is he just teasing my endlessly? Is he waiting for me to fall apart, turning into bite sized pieces and profess everything to him, just so he can laugh in my face?

Could he even really be that smart? I broke my mindset, forcefully as I had lifted my head to watch Sora run through a flock of seagulls, laughing like a maniac as he flailed his arms and squawked accordingly. It made me smile. He in his swimming trunks made me smile, too. The sun had risen even more, a half of bright orange glowing in the distance, and that light framed Sora. He looked to me, and beamed a smile in my direction...And my heart melted a little more. I don't think I cared that he would never return my affections, as long as he kept smiling like that...And I don't think I cared that I would die wanting him. I would live for now...And I would at least try and stop thinking so darkly.

I returned him smile and lifted my hand in a little wave before I stood up...My lips still tingling. I signaled to Sora 'one minute' as I moved back into my house to change into the appropriate clothing for a day at the beach. My trunks were black, and my towel was a bright blue with red and yellow patterns strewn across it abstractly. I moved into my bathroom, and I started at myself in the mirror.

"..." I would have said something...to myself, but nothing came to mind. In my youth, I would have made exclamations about how sexy I was. But I didn't think that way anymore...I was very glad I wasn't narcissistic. I grabbed a hair tie that sat on the edge of the sink and pulled a brush through my tresses as I tied the silky strands back. The bangs still fell in my eyes, but that was a given. I wouldn't cut it, so in my eyes it was. I looked at myself again, harder this time...

"I'm supposed to be the one stealing first kisses..."

"What are you talking about, Riku?"

I jumped as if I had been shot, whirling around to see a curious looking Sora standing just outside my bathroom door. I had no idea when he got there. He blinked...I blinked... And the he grinned at me, repeating himself.

"Uh...uhm... Nothing." I stuttered, not very convincingly.

"No. You said something about... Mealing fish bliss's... What does that mean?"

I sighed in relief as I moved past him, ruffling his hair as I did so. "It's nothing Sora." He made a show of trying to bat my hand away, even after it had left, and I was walking out the door. I had to laugh at him, because it seemed that's what Sora was best at. Putting a smile on someone face. He wasn't afraid to make himself look silly at someone else's expense. If I were ever a king, I would want Sora to be my jester... or my man slave. Whichever, they both worked for me. I padded out on the small deck, glancing around and standing still to feel the warm air for just a moment before I began to walk down the steps. Like every other house on this island, it was right on the beach, so it made the walk much easier. I hadn't made it off the last step before I saw Sora vault himself over the railing, tumbling down the slight incline in a ball of terry cloth and sand. I raised a hand to myself to stifle my laughter, but that was a failed attempt, since I began to laugh almost instantly. But still, I meant well as I rushed to his pathetic little form, kneeling down while I was still chuckling.

"You alright?" I asked between unforgiving drifts of laughter.

"Yea, I'm fine!" He said joyously as he rolled over onto his back, stretching from head to toe. I couldn't help but watch him with almost hungry eyes, my fingers aching to touch each ripple, each soft curve of muscle. I watched his eyes close… And the temptation was almost too great. I reached a hand out… And slammed my fist down into the sand, curling my fingers around the coarse grain just beside his hip. He didn't startle as I initially thought he would… No, he just lay there, enjoying the morning rays with his towel twisted between his legs, but he really never seemed to mind it in the slightest. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was asleep. But I should have known better as I leaned my face down, directly above him, my bangs tickling the bridge of his nose. I knew I must have looked curious, even cute, though cute was not a word used to describe me. I canted my head to the left, moving my right arm to settle beside his face as I leaned down a little more…

His bright baby blues burst open suddenly and he grinned like the Cheshire cat and before I knew it, he had me on my back in the sand. I was far to surprised to retaliate, and far to pleased at the compromising position we were in to really protest. He had pinned my arms at my sides, holding onto to my wrists as he straddled me very comfortably…This too felt like it was right, like he fit so…perfectly against me. If I could have kissed him, I think I would have. But he had such a damn strong grip on my wrists that I really couldn't lift my arms, let alone my torso. But I could move my head... I know I almost passed out as the blood rushed quickly to my face, my cheeks becoming rosy red. He had leaned in so very close…That I could taste him on my lips. He smelled like cherries… and I_ loved _cherries.

"I win," He said slowly, with a smirk to rival my own curling his lips.

"How's that…?" I asked just as slowly, craning my neck upwards slightly. He responded by giving me a very fierce smile, his face inching closer to mine with each little second.

"Because I caught you off guard. Why do you look at me like that, Riku? Why do you… Always hold yourself back…?" He chuckled softly, and it made my eyes widen just slightly.

I was breathing through my nose, deeply and evenly as I shut my eyes, and I knew a grim look settled over my face. The next words out of my mouth...I wanted them to be sweet... But they weren't.

"Because I have too. I have too... So you won't hate me." Then I opened my eyes.

I watched his face crumble... slowly though. As if some realization had came to him, and it was horribly grotesque, "Why? ... Riku...I..."

I shook my head fervently, "Get off of me, Sora... Please. Let's go swimming. Let's do something else other than ask me why...Why? I don't know, Sora...I just don't...fucking know..." I turned my head to the side, laying my cheek on the soft sands... I didn't know if he could see my eyes, but I knew they were tearing up, and I hated that. I felt the pressure ease from my waist and from my wrists and I sat up slightly. I bent my knees, and set my arms on them, on hand clutching the other wrist...I stayed like that for a long time, not looking at anything really. I wasn't aware of Sora, I wasn't aware of myself...And I wasn't aware of the tear that fell down my cheek. Just one. One lone drop to remind me that I was still human, that I still had so many flaws. One flaw was being in love with a boy...My best friend no less. So much for thinking so darkly...I couldn't help the way I thought. It was natural to me, the way a good memory delved into a bad one. Absently I heard a splash, and I think he jumped into the water. But that was it. After that sound, it was back to white noise. I didn't even hear the waves; I just heard the voice inside my head mocking me...Just like it did when I was in darkness. It... It hurt to know I wasn't strong enough to get what I wanted... but what was the point of getting what you wanted, if who you were after just wanted you as a friend? I didn't think Sora was capable of such a deep emotion like love. He was too innocent to be tainted by an emotion that made people hurt, and kill.

I hate being like this...I hate being depressed. But that's all I have been. Sometimes...I wish I could live like Sora... Just following my heart. But I knew that if I followed my heart, I would have a list of enemies so long, it would stagger me. I sighed softly, my head dropping just a little, and in one giant wash of sound, I began to hear again. I wish Sora made noise when he moved, because I would have liked to know that he was coming closer to my back to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me out of my hunched form. After a moment, my shoulders were pressed to his upper stomach, his arms curling loosely around my neck. I was more lying in his lap, really... But I didn't mind.

"You know Riku... You don't have to give me any answers... And you don't have to do everything with my best interest in mind... Do what you want...Follow your heart, Riku..."

"I can't..." I said softly, shaking my head, "I can't do what I want because it would hurt the people I care about."

"Then be truthful. You don't have to do what you want, but at least accept what you want."

"Why? Accept it, so I'll never get it?" I titled my head back to see his face. He was staring out at the sun that was now a full sphere, and he smiled softly,

"Good things come to those who wait..."

"I'm not a patient man, Sora..."

He laughed, "I know... But what do you want?"

Be truthful with myself... Follow my heart. I wasn't sure if I could follow my heart, but I knew I could at least be truthful...I hoped...

"I...I want..." And the last word was swallowed as I sighed and turned my head slightly.

"What was that, Riku?"

"Nothing, Sora...It was nothing..."

I had said 'I want you' but I was glad it wasn't heard because it was too hokey...Even for me, and I was the lovesick puppy. But Sora just smiled at me and nodded as he made the suggestion that we actually swim this time. I obliged happily as I lifted myself from his lap, and began to walk down the beach, shaking my towel off briefly before I laid it in a spot with some shade...I liked my pale color.

"You're such a vampire, Riku."

"And you're such a floofy poodle."

"A poodle? Wait, is floofy a word?"

"Most likely not." I said with a shrug and a smile.

I think we stayed on the beach until the sun began to go down, and the waters began to get chilly. We had no more disputes, and there weren't anymore periods of sadness...For today anyway. We had fun, just like we were kids. I dunked Sora at least twelve times, and he only got me once. It was funny listening to him whine as I would stand with him clinging to my neck like a leech. These were the times I cherished. The times that I would look back on and laugh, and be glad that he had always been here for me. I know I missed him when we were separated, but for only a moment before that darkness took me over and all I wanted was power. I was glad I wasn't so stupid now.

But I was very lazy…Since I didn't want to walk that entire thirty feet to my house and change form my swimming attire. My stomach rumbled faintly, but I didn't pay any attention to it. When Sora finally emerged from the water, his lips were tinged blue and he was shivering, even as he smiled at me, coming to sit beside me on my towel. I had moved out into the dying ray's of the sun, to warm my self just a little.

"Thank you!" He quipped brightly as he began to play with the sand in front of him, making tiny mounds, and smoothing them out only to repeat this process. I gave him a questioning glance,

"For what?"

"For coming with me to the beach… And…For everything else…"

I didn't want to bring up the previous events…It seemed like my own aura was effecting Sora's…it made me feel terrible…but I couldn't help my feelings, and I refused to stay away from him. So I just smiled and nodded, "Anytime, Sora. That's what friends do…" And so do lovers, I added silently to myself. I suppose I could always dream. But then again, I had an entire week to spend with him. So maybe things would change…

"Are you happy to be home?"

I glanced up at the odd question, seeing that he had abandoned his sandcastles to watch me.

"Are you?"

He nodded rapidly, grinning at me again, "I missed this place…"

"So did I… But I'm happy to be back now…"

"Now?"

"Now that I know I have an actual family here." I moved to lay back on my towel, arms crossing behind my head as I watched the slowly darkening sky.

"Then I'm glad." He smiled again, and it was an odd smile, one I really couldn't place… But I had enough deep thought for today, so I just closed my eyes and gave a sigh in content. I lay there like that for a few moments, the waves lulling me into a half slumber. But that light sleep was jarred as Sora moved to lie beside me, one of his arms curling across my stomach while his cheek rested on my chest… I didn't make him move, and I didn't molest him…A point for me. But I couldn't help but smell cherries as I moved an arm from behind my head to rest across his shoulders, holding him to me just slightly.

I listened to his breathing again, soft and even and this time… It was the waves that lulled me back to sleep not his breathing. But I think that had something to do with it… And the fact that he was a good blanket. I couldn't help but think that maybe there would be something between us… But who knows?

Besides… Good things come to those who wait. And I think I could be patient for Sora.

-!-

YEA! This chapter was written mostly while I was dazed from no sleep… I think that's why they sleep after every chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed this! The next chapter will be in Sora's POV, just to change things up a little.

Ookami: If you've read through this, and not died, or hit the back button, congratulations! You are now insane. If you review, you will be a minion…

We have buttons… And candy. And small action figures of ME! … And Sora and Riku. So please, review! And be a minion today!

-!Phoenix!-


	3. Wednesday, Part one Sora's POV

Oh, my! Such positive reviews! I love you all! I have gained minions! Rejoice! I should make a theme song…

Ookami: Jeeze…You all encourage him too much…If he sings, I'll kill myself.

Hush, Ooki… I am making Sora's POV one chapter, and Riku's the next, so 'Wednesday' Is a two part chapter. It seemed to fit better. Though I did make Sora's POV fairly short. I am so glad you all like this fic! This is the first fic that I have written where I actually know the ending. Please, continue to review and make me happy! Buttons and candy for all! Review replies at the bottom! But if you get to the bottom, you must review…

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

Chapter Three, Part One- Wednesday (Sora's POV)

-!-

You know, I'm not as stupid as most people think I am… It' a wonderful front that lets me get away with a lot. Like throwing an egg at Kairi and saying it slipped. But sometimes I wish people would stop saying I'm so innocent… I think I've been sitting here for awhile, contemplating that fact. I know Riku will be asleep for awhile… It isn't even dawn yet. The island has always been beautiful at any time of day, but something about pre-dawn makes me feel like it should be that way forever. The light has just barely broken through, but the darkness overwhelms…

Pre-dawn reminds me of Riku. He struggles to be the light, but he can't quite grasp it. It always seems out of reach. I see it when I look into his eyes… I see that he's fighting a battle that he can't win without help. If he knew I was even thinking this, I think he would beat me. I want to be the one who helps him… I want to be his light.

I know I must have caught him off guard yesterday, when I pinned him to the ground and asked him why… He seemed like I had figured out a secret; some riddle that no one could figure out. Maybe it was ancient… Maybe he had loved me for a long time before we both left the island.

I know he loves me, he has to. The way he looks at me… It gives it all away. He's cute sometimes, really… When he smiles, I want him to keep smiling...I really wish he would smile more. I wish _I_ could make him smile more. I wonder how Kairi will react when she gets back…

She seems so greedy sometimes… When I see Riku sitting all alone in his usual spot I want to go to him, and I always thought Kairi wanted to, too. But now I know that she never did. I never noticed the odd gleam in her eye… I guess she thinks we're dating…or something. She tried to kiss me before she left…And I sneezed on her. I was glad Riku came to me after she was gone. It makes me happy to know that I still have my best friend.

I think I love him a little, too… But maybe that kiss was too much… I knew I would never get another chance to do that… I'm too afraid that he might laugh at me if I tried again. You can love someone, but not be in love with someone, right? I loved Kairi, but I just didn't see myself with her. I saw myself with Riku… Letting him hold me like he did on Monday night. He was so soft and gentle… But I still fee like the world's biggest baby for crying all over him like that. I feel even worse because I fell asleep. But he stayed with me. And he even came to the beach with me… So that counts for something, right?

Sometimes I wonder if everything can be different. If, somehow, I could change the past… It's never good to try and change the past… But I still wonder. I could change the future… But I don't know how to make the future what I want it to be. And I want it to be Riku endorsed. I want him with me…I almost feel needy.

But I was okay with feeling needy, and needed. I know Riku needed me… He needed some form of light in his life. I smiled at this, and rose a hand to stifle the yawn that came anyway. It made my eyes water, and suddenly, I felt tired again… I would have gone back to sleep, but I couldn't help but watch Riku… He looked like an angel. His arm was tossed out to his side, his fingers curled in his sleep while his other arm had found its way to lie across his stomach after I had moved. His face was turned towards me, his lips half parted. His hair helped the angelic effect as it had come undone during the night, the now loose strands lying across his neck and cheek, his bangs falling over his closed eyes. I wish I could draw, so I could capture this moment forever. But I couldn't draw, and I wasn't going to get my camera… So I let my eyes take in every detail… I painted a picture of him in my mind. I wondered if he felt me watching him… Or if he watched me like this when I slept. I wouldn't mind it if he did. I wish I could catch him in the act, just to give him that secretive smile.

Sometimes I wonder if he's as dense as I play myself off to be… I just wish he would confess… I think I'm as confused as he is… I know he doesn't get every smile, and every 'accidental' brush. I mean really, how dumb would I look if I just tackled him and molested him?

Well, I already did, but that's beside the point. I sighed again, and stared out to the sea, running a hand through my hair, tugging at the strands in near frustration. I'm glad I was feeling a little better, but I almost wanted to keep playing sick, just so we could spend more time together.

I really did miss him. I cried for him, and I never did that for Kairi. I wonder if she noticed… I think she did, since she said she would always come on any other adventures we might have. I wonder if she trusts us to be alone by ourselves…Well, she must since she asked Riku to take care of me. Another yawn caught me off guard and I stretched my arms over my head, popping a few kinks out of my back before I moved to lay back down beside Riku. I rolled to my side and moved one hand to lightly brush the strands of hair from his eyes, watching them fall back into place as if I had never even touched him. His hair was amazingly soft, like silk, or the down of a baby duck. I smiled at the analogy as I wormed my way closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder, but face buried into his neck. I inhaled slightly, one hand lifting to settle on his chest, and he moved with a groan.

"Go back to sleep, Sora…" He mumbled as he moved the arm across his stomach to wrap around my shoulders, hugging me closer to his body. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks and I felt almost cheated…So I leaned up and kissed his cheek… I've never seen his eyes snap open so fast or grow so wide as he turned to look at me. I just gave a sheepish smile at the blush that bloomed across his face, so I felt better now. I thought about kissing him on the lips, because it was so tempting… But I didn't.

Because he beat me to it.

-!-

This is the first part! The second part will be in Riku's POV, and will be up right after this one! Review please!

Ookami: You're such a whore.

I know.

-!Phoenix!-


	4. Wednesday, Part Two Riku's POV

Here is part two of 'Wednesday' As promised! Review!

Ookami: Please, he won't leave me alone!

Shush, Ooki, and keep writing my theme song! –Slaps him around a bit- I noticed that in the last chapter...I said I would have review replies at the bottom...Well, I didn't. O.o and I apologize! But you all are beautiful, wonderful! 45 reviews for only three chapters! Superb! This is really making my ego grow larger.

Ookami: That's all you need.

Shut up…And write dammit!

Ookami: Oh yea, I'm not food, and he really isn't even a man. He's a fag boy.

I have other appendages, so it works.

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

Chapter Three, Part Two- Wednesday (Riku's POV)

-!-

I don't know why I did it. It was just so… compulsive. I supposed I could have helped myself as I tightened the arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to me, bringing his mouth closer to mine…But I didn't hold myself back. Maybe I should have. It was an innocent kiss at first…Just a brush of lips. I was suddenly not so groggy anymore, and my adrenaline was pumping as I pressed a little more firmly on his mouth. He didn't pull away from me, and I was glad…Instead, he sank into me. My other hand came up to entangle in his hair, and I found myself sitting up, and he came right along with me. If I was standing, I think my knees would have given out as he gave a small sound. A sound so sultry and wanting that it made me want to dominate him…But it was too early for that. I moved my lips against his, drawing my tongue across his bottom lip before I pulled it into my mouth, parting my eyes slightly to watch him.

He gave another delicious sound as he opened his own eyes, as if he felt me watching him. The heat I saw there almost made me draw back, and I think I started to… And Sora must have sensed that, too because his hand slid up my chest to delve into my hair, gripping it close to the scalp. It made me shiver slightly at how forceful he was being as he moved my head to one side, his lips parting, inviting me inside. So I obliged hungrily. I wish I knew what was going through his head as his other hand moved to cup my face gently, his thumb stroking across my cheek. I felt the breath from his nose come out in a shiver as I ran my tongue across the roof of his mouth, along the back of his teeth, before coming to move gently against him.

This elicited a sound from him that was not unlike a growl, and I felt him tense in my arms. I wish I could have foreseen what happened next. Without warning, he was above me, tilting my head upwards to drink me down as he knelt in front of me. My hand slipped away from his hair, falling uselessly into my lap…And for once I gave up the control I thought I had. But I suppose I really controlled nothing. It was his turn to draw small sounds from me as his tongue drew patterns across my lips and the inside of my mouth…Where did he learn to kiss like this! It was amazing. He was so gentle, timid, but there was a power behind the kiss that I think I had initiated, an almost desperate cry for some sort of affection. Had my actions made Sora into a ravenous beast?

No, it couldn't have been me…If it was I; the gentle working of his lips would not have slowed. I lifted my hand to rest on his hip, my fingers enjoying the feel of his soft tan skin beneath my fingers. His grip on my hair had loosened considerably, and I missed it… He pulled from me slowly, leaving us both very much breathless… And very happy, it seemed. I let my hand slid up his side, and he sighed softly as I ran my palms over his back and up to his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I smiled at the look in his eyes and kissed him softly on the mouth once more.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered against his lips, my smile fading to a little smirk.

"Don't be... It was my fault. I thought you were asleep…"

"Don't think it was your fault. I ate you from the mouth down."

And he smirked… An evil perverted smirk to rival my best as he drifted an inch closer. Our lips brushed with each word he said, "Only the mouth…Not down…" And as if to punctuate this, Sora lowered his face to gently kiss at my neck, and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped me.

Who was this kid, and what did he do to my Sora? My meek, gentle, shy, innocent Sora? He had dropped down in front of me, sitting on his legs as he caressed my shoulders with his hands. He seemed to find some new courage as he gently bit at the spot he had been teasing, and I swear the entire island heard the feral sound I made.

"Sora…" I breathed into his hair, my own hand coming up to touch the back of his neck, my breath coming in quick, even gasps.

"You're letting me win, Riku? That isn't very like you!" He teased me, his tone playful and childish…It would have been more believable if he wasn't doing amazing things with his lips and teeth to my poor, poor neck. With these ministrations, I wondered if I would have a hickey. But I stopped wondering as he kissed across my jaw, up my chin, and finally licked at my lips. He pulled back with the shy smile I loved so much, looking down at his lap, his fingers falling away from my shoulders to play with the fabric of his shorts. It took me two tries to speak.

"What…brought that on? I didn't initiate that kind of play."

He smiled brighter, and looked to the left, "I… I followed my heart…"

"Your heart told you to molest my neck?"

He lifted his head then, grinning broadly, "Yep!" He said brightly as he nuzzled the hand I still had on his neck. He glanced to me out of the corner of one eye; "Does this…change anything…?"

"Only if you want it to, Sora."

"I…I want it to…"

I smiled softly as I leaned to kiss his cheek, letting my hand come away from his neck, standing up and stretching. I brushed the sand from my legs and offered Sora a hand up, "Want to go to sleep in a real bed? With pillows, and a blanket?"

"Alright…" He took my hand and let me pull him up. He stumbled slightly, and I caught him, out chests brushing together… I couldn't help but smile at how cute, and happy he looked. It made me…happy to see him so joyous.

Distantly, I wondered what really would come of us. I loved Sora, but I didn't know if he knew that yet. I really hoped he didn't… We could be with each other before I spilled the love thing all over him. But one question still comes to mind.

"How did you learn to do that?"

He blinked, "Do what?"

"You know what."

"Oh…That." He laughed softly and kissed my cheek, "Everyone gets lonely on an adventure." He winked as he pulled away from me, bending down to gather our towels...I swear he bent longer than necessary, and I think he put an extra sway into his step as he walked back to my apartment. I frowned, furrowing my brows and wondered…Who got to teach Sora? I wanted a few pointers from them, myself.

-!-

Okay, so I didn't go through the entire day. I apologize for that. But Thursday will start as Thursday, and I'll have a slight recap on what happened the rest of Wednesday…At the beginning of Thursday. Now, because I would feel bad if I didn't here are the review replies! All replies vary from reviews from chapters 1-3

DemonSurfer- You got the Yaoi vibe at the end of KH2, too, huh? I was drooling, and there was one part where I swear they should have kissed! Damn SE for not endorsing yaoi. And Ooki isn't food he's just a pain in my ass. And here is your minion card, button, candy and Riku and Sora action figure!

Aki-no-good- Thank you for pointing out some mistakes for me! I won't fix them, because I'm lazy, but thank you!

Around the bend- Here's your minion card, button, candy and Riku and Sora action figures! Hoorah for minions!

GothBabeNmdVanwa- Hoozah! Another minion! –hands the items-

SaphirePhoenix- Hey, you have my name! Woot for Phoenix's. XD I was surprised I pulle doff Sora's POV, too…

Shadowstar-gzan- I love my minions! Buttons, candy, cards and action figures for all!

Koolmint26- Yes, Riku is stupid. But I hope this chapter made him less stupid!

Furubafun24- Thank you for reading this, even though you are for SoraxKairi Kairi's nice and all, but I am a yaoi fanboy, so it's hard not to adore Riku and Sora. Don't worry, there won't be any Kairi bashing…Though Riku is bitter, he doesn't…well… HATE her.

MikoGoddess- MINION!

Grlkat- I agree; Riku is the darkness, and Sora is the light. They're a perfect balance, like yin and yang. Thanks for the review, and I hope you stick around until it's finished!

If I have forgotten anyone, I'm sorry and if anyone has anymore questions, just ask. Thank you all! Whee! –dance-

Ookami: You…are such a dork.

I know.

-!Phoenix!-


	5. Thursday

Sorry it took so long for me to update! Please forgive me! Hopefully, the length and cute-ness of this chapter will make up for my lateness… I hope it does! Enjoy this chapter! I hope it makes sense…

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

Chapter Four- Thursday

-!-

Wednesday was great, superb, and wonderful… So I saw no reason why I woke up so sad today. I rolled over to watch Sora's sleeping figure, and I just frowned as I moved a hand to brush his hair away from his eyes. He moved slightly, and wiggled his nose, burying his face deeper into the pillow. Sometimes I think I was manic, with all these ups and downs. It seemed like Sora and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other… I had woken up some sleeping beast that lived in Sora's soul for a long time. One kiss from me, and he changed to a newer, improved more sexy Sora. The wonderful look in his eyes when I touched him was new, exciting, and foreign to me. I liked it… No, I loved it. I hadn't even gotten below his neck, and I still managed to draw new sounds from him every time we kissed… I was happy.

But if I was so happy then why did I feel like I could cry? Why did I feel like my world was pressing down around me each time that I said his name. I almost knew why… Kairi. It had to be. I worried what she would say when she came back, and caught him kissing my ear, or trying to hold my hand. I could just picture her face thinning in anger as she screamed… I hope it wouldn't come to that… And I hoped Sora wouldn't smile and walk off with her when she did come back, and act if nothing had happened between us.

If he did that, I think I would break. All I've really wanted is him, and his heart. But I still fear that I'll just leave him in ruin. I've never been the most stable of people, and I'd hate to see Sora suffer because of me. My ups and downs were tiresome, even for me, so I couldn't even fathom the effect they must have had on other people…But, then again, Sora was resilient. He was so bright and bouncy that I wasn't sure anything could really keep him down. He was positive, and I was negative…So we sort of canceled each other out… Maybe we really were in need of one another.

Again, I looked over to him, shaking my head slightly with a little smile as I peeled back the covers and pulled on long night pants… I needed to go for a walk. I glanced back to Sora once more and I couldn't help but smile wider… I kissed his forehead and whispered a phrase of endearment before I pulled the covers up and made my exit. I didn't think I would be gone long, and I knew Sora would be asleep for a long time. He and I had stayed awake until well past midnight, and when he finally drifted off, he was mumbling nonsense.

He really is cute when he's tired. I pondered this briefly as I made my way down my steps, padding gently across the stone pathway that lead to the small freshwater pool and the 'secret place'. I paused slightly, glancing to the cave that looked so foreboding and dark… Hmm…Dark. A good place to think, I thought as I jumped up on the small uprising, making my way to the entrance. Upon stepping into the dark place, I felt colder, cooler… As if an ice cube had been dropped down my back. I wished I had put on a shirt as I lifted my hands to run down my arms. But this was a different kind of cold… It was odd. I had come into this place many times before, but something never let me go all the way inside. I wasn't sure what it was… But this time it seemed to be pushing me towards the cold…The dark…

It felt like the stone was going to crush me as I set foot into the large chamber, and my heart dropped to my stomach. The Door to Darkness… It had pulled me to it, beckoning me. As I moved closer, I began to feel better, as if the darkness would take care of me, comfort me…Ease all my pain and make everything all better. I felt tears sting at my eyes as I dropped to my knees, my nails biting into the skin of my arms as the tears rolled silently down my face. Why was I drawn to this place? Why did I want to take the last few steps and press myself into the wood...? To be lost to the darkness forever… I caught myself reaching out, and I snatched my arm back as if it had been burned, turning away to face the stone fall to my right.

All visions of darkness fell away from me as question and rage filled me to the brim. I crawled ungracefully towards the stone wall, reaching my hand out to rest my palm beside the small pictures that were drawn there. I felt more tears sting behind my eyes, but I would never let them fall. This made my dream like fears a reality. A cold, crushing truth. I always held a shred of doubt that Sora didn't love me like I loved him. This proved it.

My eyes were drawn away from the wall, and I didn't feel angry anymore. I felt sad. So sad… Like I was being swallowed by my own idiotic despair. I guess it was my fault that I ended up where I was. I let myself go and I gave myself away to the only person I ever really trusted. And it seemed as though he himself had crushed my heart in his hands. Everything he had said to me the night before seemed only lies now, as if he had been scheming some great plan to dismantle me and laugh at my disfigured corpse. The darkness seemed so much more comforting now… So much better than this, what I was feeling now. I wanted it to swallow me whole, to save me from this stupid emotion...This emotion that would make me whole again. But now…? Now I almost didn't want to be whole. My palm was still pressed to the stone wall, but something tore me out of my dark thoughts, and it startled me. But I guess I didn't show it.

"Riku?"

I froze then, letting my palm scrap harshly down the stone, shredding the skin with the sheer force I pressed with. I almost wished I had said something to him, because he sounded so broken when he spoke to me. As broken as I felt.

"Riku, what's wrong? What did I do to make you upset…?" Sora's voice quivered slightly at the end of his sentence and I felt him move closer to me. I don't know what made me say what I said next. Desperation, maybe, or my rearranged mindset. I was tired of playing the games, tired of stepping around my feelings. It was now or never…

"Do you love me?" I asked quietly, and I hated how strangled my voice sounded, even to my own ears. I must have sounded truly pathetic. He was silent, and I feared the worst…I heard him draw a breath, and he sighed softly, and that was it. I dug my nails into my slightly bleeding palm, chasing the anger away with that little bit of sweet pain. I felt a little better, even clear headed… So I thought my decision was my own as I stood up and brushed past him, slowly, still fighting those damned tears back from my eyes. He didn't love me; he couldn't love me…

But, I suppose even my own actions that I am so set on can be stopped by the one-sided affection I harbored. His hand settled onto my shoulder, and his grip was fierce. He squeezed my shoulder until his arm began to shake, and his fingers began to mottle. His words were quavering, soft…gentle and almost angelic, as if angels would stutter. It seemed like he fell against my back, his arms curling around my waist and he buried his face into my back, nuzzling between my shoulder blades with his cheek.

"Yes." It was mumbled, and I wasn't sure I heard correctly so I had to press further.

"Yes…What?"

"Yes, I love you…" A barely audible whisper that made my heart flip in my chest.

Impossible. It was impossible, improbable! But he had said it…Slowly, I asked him to repeat himself and he laughed at me as he slipped in front of me, staring up at my face beneath my bangs. I had never seen his eyes so bright, his voice so happy as he repeated himself. I seemed to be making him do that a lot lately, repeat himself… But I didn't care right now as I smiled to him, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek gingerly, as if he were glass, or some fragment of a dream that would surely fade if I pressed to hard. He sensed this and brought his hand to cover my own that rested upon his warm skin, tilting his head to one side and closing his eyes.

"Is any of this for real… or not?"

"It's real, Riku… I promise it's real…" He turned his head to kiss my palm for emphasis, "And don't be upset, Riku. Please? I love a lot of people… And I want to be apart of a lot of people's lives forever. But only you…" He drew his lower lip under, chewing softly as if thinking how to word the next sentence, his eyes darting downward. I found it enticing and adorable and fought not to molest him right on the spot. "It's only you that I want to wake up beside every day…Only you that I want to kiss, only you that I want to hold."

His eyes lifted to stare into mine as he moved his hand from my own, to push my bangs from my eyes. I think he was surprised… It wasn't everyday I grinned like an idiot. I smiled maybe, but it had been years, it felt like, since I grinned with such apparent joy. My mouth hurt from all this damn grinning…but I couldn't help it. Without any real warning, my hands darted to his waist and I lifted him with a little effort, and swung him around. I laughed brightly as he squealed,

"Riku! Put me down!" He tried for stern, and failed because he was laughing, but I obliged and set him on his feet, but my hands stayed on his waist as I drew him close to me, bending to kiss lightly at his lips. He was shocked for only a moment before he responded heatedly to the kiss, his arms lifting to curl around my shoulders, making a small noise of approval as I pressed my thumbs into his hip bones. I pulled away to fast for his liking, and he tried to reach up and catch my lips again, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead.

"You're so cute sometimes…" I said softly.

"Only sometimes?" He mock pouted at me.

"Yes, only sometimes." I laughed as his pout increased, my hand coming up to curl through my hair, leaving his hips and warm flesh behind, "Oh, stop pouting, you big baby." I gave another chuckle as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to throw a tantrum…Too bad the smile on his lips made the façade less believable. My other hand fell away from his waist as I turned to move from the cave. I don't think I ever wanted to come back here again. I never wanted to feel the darkness pull on my heart the way it had before. I didn't want the temptation, and I certainly didn't want to loose what I had just gained. I'm not sure Sora would be able to forgive me if I left his a second time because of my own selfish desires.

"So where are we going now?"

"Anywhere. I think I want to go back to bed."

"Aw, Riku! The sun's already up! Let's go back to the beach!"

I rolled my eyes softly as I padded down the stone tunnel, and out of the 'secret place'. I placed my hands on my hips and scrunched my nose in disdain, "Well…I guess you're right... I'll never be able to sleep with this much light… But to the beach? We were just there yesterday."

"Pleeease?" He begged, as he bounded in front of me, blocking my path. He clasped his hands together and put them under his chin, pouting at me again. I couldn't help that look.

"Oh, fine! Let's go to the beach…"

"Yay!" he threw his hands up and launched himself at me, his arms wrapping around my neck. I laughed, curling my arms around his waist, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I hate the fact I can't say no to you."

"You love me, that's why." He beamed a smile as he set his cheek on my clavicle, and I saw his lashes flutter shut as he simply enjoyed the contact. I swore he started to purr as I rubbed my hands absently up and down his bare back.

"Of course I do…" I whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head as I began to walk, with much effort, towards the beach, still grasping onto him. He began to giggle as I walked… Though I think he was laughing because I had a hold of his as. How else was I going to support him, with out dragging him? More giggles, and I was reminded that Sora could be a little girly at times, but that was one of the things I loved about him. He was so care free and innocent…I knew I couldn't get back my innocence, but I could learn to be at least a little care free with him around. He nuzzled me again and kissed my neck, and I smiled, "You're such a tease."

"So I've been told!" He announced proudly.

"Oh, yea…Who taught you how to molest, er kiss like that, hmm?" He actually had the grace to blush as he lifted his head, his eyes wide and almost wary, "I won't be mad." I said quickly, seeing that look. It seemed my reassurance made him open up a little more.

"Leon… And Cloud…" He muttered, almost embarrassed it seemed. I think my laugh caught him off guard.

"You sly dog, you! At least _I_ didn't have to teach you."

He laughed and nodded as he leaned up to claim my lips once more. This kiss was deeper and more heartfelt as his lips began to move against mine, and this time, he took the initiative as his tongue graced my lower lips. Pleased sounds, from both of us I think as I opened to him, letting him control the kiss for the most part. I pulled him against me, with a little force, my hands moving from his ass to settle on his lower back. I wished it could have continued, but a familiar voice ruined it. Three familiar voices, actually.

"Sora!" The voice I knew belonged to Selphie.

"Where ya been, man! We thought ya died, ya?" Wakka, of course, had to add his two cents. I opened one eye as I broke the kiss, seeing Tidus being the only one looking awestruck, his mouth a gape. But he managed to mumble a dumbfounded 'Hi'. I didn't think about it, really… Until I saw the way they were looking...and I pulled myself away from Sora so quickly, he stumbled, but I caught him. Sora seemed unfazed as he slid up beside me, his arm wrapping around my waist. He looked so happy as he waved to them.

"I'm not dead! I've just been with Riku…"

"How cute!" Selphie gushed and giggled. I titled my head forward, to hide the blush that burned on my cheeks. It felt like my head was going to explode from the embarrassment of being caught. They would have found out sooner than later, but I would have liked to actually _tell_ them. Not for them to find out when they caught us in the 'act' so to speak.

"Isn't he, though?" Sora beamed up at me, and I saw his smile fade a little bit, "What's wrong, Riku?"

"Oh, nothing. Just feel like I want to shoot myself, is all." I mumbled to him, casting him a look that clearly said 'save me from these idiots you call friends' but I'm not sure if he caught it, since he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward to his friends,

"We're going to the beach! You guys wanna come, too?"

I clearly thought this was ludicrous. But luckily I had hair, so it covered my expression of distaste at having to share my Sora with three other people. They were his friends, yes. And I didn't have a problem with them… But I wasn't sure how comfortable I would feel with him trying to fondle me while Selphie gaped, Wakka smiled, and Tidus looked…well…stupid. All but Tidus chirped a yes, and Selphie forcefully dragged him along.

So we went to the beach. And it was amazingly fun. We were all in out late teens, with me being the oldest but we still managed to have fun like we were still kids. The dolphins even joined in, which was amazing. Sora had named them all when we were little, but I hadn't seen them since I came back to the island. I think I was the only one who didn't want to get wet, so I stayed on the beach, sunning. I never tanned, so I didn't have a problem with burning too badly. I would get a little red, but a week inside would cure that. It was a while before anyone came up to sit with me. I was surprised that it was Selphie.

"So…How have you been?"

"Fine…What about you?"

"Great! I finally got Tidus to ask me out, with much help from Wakka. He's so dense…"

"Wakka or Tidus?" I raised a brow as I glanced to her. She laughed brightly, her hand raising to her mouth,

"Both of them, but Tidus it much worse… So how's _your_ love life?" She punctuated this with a wink as she lightly pushed my shoulder. I blushed and looked out towards Sora, and I knew the smile on my face was a sweet one.

"Oh, it's fine… Sora and I are…well…"

"An item?"

I just nodded, smiling again. She giggled and reached out to pat my head, "So cute!"

I batted her hand away from my head, "Stop it!" I said, laughing.

"I always knew you liked him."

That stopped me. I turned towards her, and blinked, looking almost fearful; I could feel it. "How?"

She smiled that dreamy smile girls get when they're talking about something romantic, "The way you always watched him… And the way you always seemed so protective over him all the time. I think Kairi knew it too, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She likes Sora, too."

"I know she does… And I don't want to hurt her." I said softly.

"She won't be hurt. She'll be happy that you two found each other… As long as you're both happy, I don't think she'll mind."

"You think so?"

She winked at me; " I _know_ so. She _is_ my best friend, after all!"

This made me feel better for some reason. I didn't know why, but it did. It's no like anything anyone said had ever made me feel better, but Selphie seemed to calm my fear about Kairi's outbursts when she came back to the island. I knew Sora better than anyone else did since he was my best friend. So I assumed Selphie knew Kairi better than anyone else did. Girls had a tendency to tell each other everything, anyway. There was silence then, a nice, serene silence that was only broken by the laughter from the sea, and the soft squawking from the gulls above. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my hands, turning my face to the sky. It was a nice day, but it always was on the island. I think that's why we always came here when we were younger. It was a place to get away from the adults, and the typical hustle and bustle of city life.

I was happy. And it was an almost foreign emotion to me, since I hadn't been happy in so long. When Sora and I fought the final battle, I was happy then, too. But it was a different happy… A joy that could only come from pure, unhindered slaughter and the self-satisfaction that I was quicker with a blade than Xemnas. A joy that had nothing to do with love, and everything to do with death and destruction. I don't think I cared about saving the world… I think I only cared about beating someone. I've always been competitive, but ever since I let the darkness into my heart, it's been worse. Bad enough that I would kill to win… And that almost scared me. Almost. I knew I would kill to protect, kill to keep my place, kill to stay where I was. And I wondered if that was wrong. We are all humans, but we're also animals… So it didn't bother me as much as it should have, I guess. I had seen so much of it…That it didn't bother me anymore. I was detached from that part of me that had my conscience, my regret for taking life. I just hoped I would never become a monster.

I had delved back into my morbid thinking, so deeply, that I didn't realize when Tidus, Wakka and Sora came back up the beach, dripping with water. But I caught a glimpse of Sora's arm as it glinted in the light from droplets, and that tore me from my thinking as I looked up. He smiled at me, and I smiled back…But something must have looked wrong because he sat beside me, looking concerned.

"Is something wrong, Riku?"

"Am I a monster?"

He blinked at me, and cast a glance to his three friends, who were sitting a little away from us, chatting idly. His head canted to one side, "I don't think you are. What brought this on?"

"I've hurt a lot of people… I've killed a lot of people when I was wrapped in darkness. When I was trying to find you, when I was trying to help you…I killed even more."

"Do you think your reasons were good?"

"Yes… I did."

He smiled at me as he leaned over to kiss my cheek, "Then you aren't a monster. I've killed a lot of people, too. People that only wanted to be whole. People that were in my way of what I wanted. I'm not a monster."

I leaned into him, setting my forehead on his shoulder, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

I wanted to say 'for loving me' but it sounded way to fluffy, even for my standards, "For accepting me." I settled for that, and it seemed to get the point across.

"I'll always accept you, Riku. Always." He kissed my head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. After a moment, I lifted my hand to press on his chest, and he lay back, so I could curl against him more comfortably. His fingers played a little dance across my shoulder and upper arm, and it seemed to soothe me.

We stayed like that for a long time. Long enough for the sun to break to noon, and down to about three, for what I could see. Thankfully, there were clouds out today, so I didn't turn into a crispy critter as I napped on Sora's warm chest. I think he slept, too. We seemed to be sleeping a lot lately, the both of us. I woke up only for a moment, to say good bye to Tidus, and Wakka and Selphie as they went on about their business. Sora waved and called brightly,

"You guys can come hang out tomorrow!"

"We will! At Riku's right?" Selphie questioned.

"Yep!"

"Why do they have to come to my house?" I asked, almost grumpily.

"Because they have to come get us."

"Oh…" Stupid question, I guess, "I hope they aren't early risers…"

"Will it really make a difference? You've been up with the sun the past few days now. You always are."

"What if I want to sleep in?"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" He swatted at my shoulder lightly, and I turned my head to bury my nose into his shoulder.

"I'm not." I think I pouted, but I didn't have a mirror to see. Sora had never called me a baby, but what goes around comes around, I guess.

"See you two!" Selphie exclaimed as she dragged Tidus off with her, nearly skipping. That girl had too much damn energy. It was funny sometimes, but most other times it was annoying. Right now, it was funny. Only because she was dragging Tidus behind her like a puppy. I chuckled softly into Sora's chest, laying a light kiss in the dip of his throat as I got more comfortable… I was ready for another nap. But Sora wasn't, since he began to fidget slightly, shifting his weight back and forth, wiggling around beneath me. I let out an exasperated sigh as I sat up, rolling my eyes,

"Pillows don't move." I said blandly.

"I'm not a pillow!" He replied in a singsong voice as he sat up, too, leaning towards me in an almost crawl. I lifted a brow as I inched backwards. He looked ready to pounce.

"You look like a cat… And I'm _not_ the canary!"

He pouted at me as he lifted his upper body on his arms, straining his neck out, his lips barely brushing mine. That one touch brought heat to my face in a rush that left me dizzy, but I still managed to keep a cool tone.

"You need something?" I asked him smoothly, my arms coming to cross over my chest.

"Kiss me."

I did. I couldn't deny him with his soft voice; his hesitant actions as he reached for me, his fingers curling through my hair tenderly as he pulled me down to meet him.I was the one who would control the kiss this time. He let me, he gave it to me. He was so passive beneath my fingertips and lips as I pressed forward, making him lay back on the sand as I conquered him. He didn't seem to mind, but I never let my hands stray to any questionable places. It was just a kiss. A wonderful, heartfelt kiss that let me know just how much he loved me. I think he got the same feeling, too.

-!-

Whee! 78 reviews so far! Holy shit! I didn't think it was that good! I hope this chapter doesn't deter you all from the next four that will be up soon, I am hoping! The next chapter maybe short...Since won't let me post certain...things...if you get my drift.

Ookami: I'm sure they do.-rolls his eyes-

Such asmart ass... -glowers-Any questions? Any concerns? Remember; NO FLAMES! I'll sick Ookami on you.

Ookami: What am I, a guard dog?

…Yes, actually. Now review, my pretties! Buttons and candy and action figures for all!

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


	6. Thursday Night

I love each an every review I have gotten! Minor **LIME** in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and Friday will be up…soon. I had to post this chapter as Thursday Night, because it was soo perfect! I hope you all enjoy it!

Ookami: Oh, god…

Shut up and make more buttons! We're running out!

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

'Thursday Night'

-!-

The nights on the beach sometimes got cooler than was normal. That usually meant a storm was about to blow through. Or it was in the middle of blowing through. I think it was around eleven o'clock when I awoke to the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops falling onto my back and legs. It was a cold rain, a rain that woke me the second the cool liquid slid over my warm body. I lifted my head from Sora's chest, and he groaned slightly as the loss of contact. I opened my mouth to tell him to get up… And I sneezed. That first sneeze was followed by another. And another, until I was sniffling, and shivering just a little.

"Aww, no way…" I muttered is disdain as I lifted a hand to my forehead. I felt hotter than usual, and I raked my bangs away from my eyes, frowning down at Sora, who was just beginning to wake.

"_You_ got me sick!"

His reply was a giggle as he lifted himself from the sand, dusting away the sand from his back, "I was wondering where my cold went!"

"To me obviously…" I sniffled again and wrapped my arms around my body, still glowering.

"Now _I_ get to take care of _you_!"

"You'll kill me before you make me better…"

"Aww, now that isn't nice, Riku…" He said playfully as he reached out to shove me a little.

"Don't abuse a sick person!" I whined. I honestly _whined_ as I moved to slumps towards him, setting my head on his shoulder, "Fine, take care of me."

He smiled as he kissed my temple, standing slowly, so I wouldn't topple over. I glowered again as I stood, turning to trudge back to my house. It was raining steadily now, and I couldn't help but curse Sora under my breath as I climbed the stairs and opened my door,

"I never get sick! I blame you!"

I was halfway to my bed when I heard the door shut, and warm arms slid around my waist, my back pressed comfortably to his chest. I was the taller of the two, but we seemed to fit either way. He kissed the back of my neck as he gave me a little shove towards my bedroom door,

"Stop pouting, change, and lay down."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Someone has to be!" He said happily as he bounced around my kitchen and living room. Most likely making me food. My stomach gave a rumble, and I thought that maybe food wouldn't be so bad after all. It wasn't really late, and I had just woken up…but I was still a little tired. I blamed Sora… and my cold. But I only blamed Sora because he gave me his cold. That's what I get for kissing a sick person. I rolled my eyes as I heard something clatter in my kitchen as I changed from my wet pants to a pair of dry, cotton boxers. They were three shades darker than my eyes, and I'd had them since I left the first time… I didn't even know they were still here. But, then again, I didn't know half of my wardrobe was still here. I had forgotten most of it.

"I have such a bad memory..." I mumbled to myself as I crawled into my bed, curling up with the blanket that I had let Sora use when he was sick. His scent still clung to it, almost greedily and I inhaled deeply, purring softly as I lay back on my pillow. His scent comforted me more than anything else, I think. He smelled…fresh, alive, and joyous. I knew joy didn't have a smell, but my mind said it did. We all think odd things when we're in love. I gave a small sigh as I rolled over to face the wall, tucking my knees to my chest, my arms sliding under my pillow. Sleep tugged at my eyes as they fluttered shut slowly, and I found myself in a half sleep, a sort of dreamer's daze. Nothing mattered but the blackness behind my eyes, and the soft sounds of Sora in the other room. I was content, until I sneezed again, and went into a sputter of coughs. I sat up, groaning, my hand coming to my forehead, pushing my bangs out of my face again. My face still felt hot, and I was beginning to sweat from being tucked under the covers. I pushed them back and gave another whine, bringing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, my head resting on my kneecaps.

I hated being sick. I hadn't been sick in six years, and I had forgotten how terrible it was. My head throbbed, each swallow was thick, and I ached all over. I really, really hated being sick. And the thought of Sora making me food…Well, I thought I would be even sicker if he did that. But I wouldn't complain. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, since he was a little…sensitive at times. But that was all right, because I loved him.

The events of earlier in the day shocked me. Never in a thousand years would I have thought that he would ever return the feelings I had held so long… But he did. And I was happy. But I still doubted, and I hated myself for that. I wanted Sora. I wanted all of Sora, all to myself. I felt selfish, and greedy… And when I thought about her, I felt a thread of jealousy for Kairi, too. My mind kept coming up with horrific scenarios that would surely unfold when she came back… I trusted Selphie's word, but at the same time, I didn't. It was my own self-doubt, my own stupidity that wouldn't let me believe anyone but myself…Or Sora. But I think if Sora told me the sky was falling; I wouldn't believe it until a chuck of it landed on my head.

Part of that was my sheer stubbornness…And part of that was my own self-deluded world that I had lived so peacefully in for years. I was trying so desperately to break free, but I had only make a tiny crack in those walls that were so think and sturdy. It's hard to break yourself from habits, and even harder to break from a thought pattern. But, I suppose, a thought pattern is a habit. But regardless, I knew this would be much harder that I ever imagined it to be.

Another soft clatter and the door opened a crack, and Sora slipped through, carrying a tray.

"Where did you get the tray?" I didn't know I owned one.

"One of your cabinets. It was dusty, so I washed it… And seven pans are laying on the ground… Why do you need seven pans?"

I shrugged as he set the silver tray on the bedside table, "Ask my mother if you ever find her again. They were all hers. Hell, this house is theirs. Well, I guess it's mine now."

He canted his head softly, in question, and took a seat beside me as I leaned over to examine the contents of the tray. A steaming cup of something, and a bowl of a brownish liquid, "So…What's this?"

"Tea and soup!" he dropped subjects amazingly well, without a trace of the earlier confusion, he continued, 'My mom makes me this kind of tea when I'm sick… it really helps. And the soup, my mom makes for me, too."

"I didn't know you could cook."

He laughed and ran a hand comfortingly down my back, "I'm my mom's only kid. She needed to teach _someone_ how to cook."

I chuckled and leaned into the hand for a moment, before I reached for the steaming cup of tea. I lifted it from the saucers…I had saucers? Hmm… And I looked at the translucent yellow tinged liquid, "What's in it?"

"I can't tell you! When you feel better, I'll tell you… My mom said the mystery was what made me better."

"Placebos?"

"What?" he blinked at me, dumbfounded and I waved a hand to dismiss it,

"Nothing, love." I lifted the cup to my lips, and he giggled, "What?" I asked, I knew I sounded irritable.

"You called me love!"

I rolled my eyes and hid my smile behind my cup as I sipped the liquid. I made a face and lowered it from my face, struggling to swallow, "It's bitter…And it tastes like sea water!"

"I know." He smiled widely, "Drink it all, or you won't get better. And I won't let you kiss me until you aren't sick anymore."

"But…You already got sick..." I whined to him, half-heartedly as I took another sip, wincing.

"We aren't playing tag with a cold, Riku." He said sternly.

"Jeeze, you _are_ my mother." I muttered quietly, and he didn't hear me. It took me awhile to finish the tea, and when I set the empty cup down, I noticed my throat fell a little better. I made a small sound of appreciation as I picked up the soup and pocked at it with the spoon that was given to me, "What's this?"

"Eat it!"

I looked up and scowled at him, "Don't get pissy."

"Stop questioning my cooking!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, but he still watched me like a child who was in trouble… So I lowered my head and picked up a spoon ful…Sipping it.

"Not bad… Not bad, at all." His pout disappeared and he beamed brightly at me. I sat cross-legged on my bed, the soup in my lap as I ate lazily. It was in my lap so I wouldn't scald myself when I sneezed. I felt it, but it just wouldn't…go. Sora seemed pleased as I lifted the bowl to my mouth, tipping it to get the last few drops. I licked my lips as I set the bowl back on the tray, moving to uncurl my legs, lying back on my pillows, one arm behind my head, "Thank you, Sora."

"Anything for my muffin."

"Your what?"

"… Muffin. First thing that came to mind." He shrugged absently as he moved to rest his head on my chest, my arm automatically curling around his back. After a moment, I noticed his pants were still soggy from the rain, which pelted the wooden roof of my house with defined noises.

"Change," I said, nodding to my drawer, "there's a pair of…something that should fit you." I kissed his forehead as he moved away from me, slipping off the bed and opening the drawer.

"Why can't I sleep naked?"

If I was prone to nosebleeds, I think I would have gotten one. But instead, I sneezed, sputtering and turning red, "What—no! No, you can't…"

He pouted and glanced back to me, "Why not?"

"Want to be molested?"

"Want to try?" He replied smoothly, giving a little smirk as he slid his bowers down his legs, and I think I gaped. I had seen Sora…but never _all_ of Sora. And, lest it be said, I was happy that he was nude in front of me. I've never been one to look at legs, but his went of for miles, smooth and softly tanned. My mouth watered, my fingers ached to tickle up the back of his thigh, to cup a taunt cheek. He hummed absently and bent down to pick a pair of my boxers from the drawer. I couldn't tell you what he did next, because I had to close my eyes and roll over to face the wall to stop myself from attacking him. I whimpered softly into my pillow, the blush on my cheeks chasing away whatever sickness I thought I had.

"Riku?" He questioned softly, and I rolled over to peek at him. I think I died. He held one pair of boxers in his hand, the other on his hip. He was tan all over…And I mean _all_ over. He stepped closer and waved one hand in front of my face, and I leaned forward to lick at his palm, making him giggle softly. I sat up, and my hands moved in their own accord to grip his hips, pulling him to the very edge of the bed. A quick dart of my tongue on his belly button before I pressed my face into the living velvet that was his skin.

Ecstasy, I was in ecstasy as I moved my mouth to his side, leaving a small trail of saliva, my teeth finding a bit of flesh to sink into. He gasped above me, placing his hand on the back of my head, the boxers fluttering carelessly to the floor. His fingers curled through my hair and my hands slid over his hips and down; fingertips touching the backs of his thighs just lightly as I rose to my knees to lick a trail up his chest. My breath gave in heavy pants and gasps as I pressed my cheek to the swell of his chest, kneeling there for a moment as my fingers played along his thighs in a dance that seemed like it would never end.

"Riku…" He said breathlessly, his over hand coming to smooth over my left shoulder, "Riku, please…"

I don't know what he was begging for, but I couldn't… I didn't think I could…

"Riku, makes me yours…" His plea was a whisper… And my resolve broke. I couldn't deny him, I just couldn't. So I obliged to him, greedily. I never knew he could make so many sounds. I never knew he could make me shiver like he did. He was amazing, superb, and fantastic; everything I always thought he would be. My bed was 'broken in', and I took Sora's most prized possession that night. He gave me his sweet body willingly, and I couldn't be happier. So many hours past, so many times. Again, and again, and neither of us could get enough.

We were both sore and tired by the time we stopped very early Friday morning, collapsing onto each other, sweat slicked chests touching, our hearts beating with the unity of an ancient drum.

"I love you…" He said softly as he pulled me closer, one arm around my waist, the other twined in my hair…Where it had started.

"Love you, too..." I replied sleepily, kissing his damp hair as I smoothed a stray bang away from his face, watching his lashes flutter. His face was peaceful, and the smile that adorned his features made my own lips curl back. I stroked his back softly as we both drifted to sleep and to wonderful dreams.

My cold was forgotten, and the boxers weren't really needed, after all.

-!-

Whee! So… yummy.

Ookami: Your fingers are bleeding.

Yea, I know… But I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting, and that's amazing for me.

Ookami: What do you want on these buttons, anyway?

Sora and Riku kissing…?

Ookami: … _You_ can take that picture. Come to think of it, make your own damn buttons! I quit!

You can't quit; you're fired!

Ookami: -bursts into flames and runs away screaming.-

…He'll be all right. –Tosses a bucket of water at Ookami and smiles innocently. - Please review! You've made it this far…Just a little lower…. Ooh… Close.

You got it! Now press the button!

-!Phoenix!-


	7. Friday

See… I'm trying to make this story longer than just seven chapters, so sorry if this chapter is useless. Enjoy 'Friday'! Friday night, or Saturday (I haven't figured out which) will be coming soon.

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

'Friday'

-!-

I opened my eyes and my muscles screamed at me to stay down, to stay curled in the warm, still damp blankets. I gave a groan as I rolled over to my side, my arm groping for Sora's figure… I was alarmed when I didn't find it. Panic tore through me and I sat up, giving a grunt as my back told me that I had...over done myself the night before. Soft voices from my living room eased the panic, and I fell back against my pillows with a soft smile.

Last night had been…Wonderful, for lack of a better word. I could have come up with a thousand adjective to describe how perfect it had been, how serene…how filling. I felt whole, alive and new. It was odd to feel this elated, but I knew I would get used to it. Sora had begged me not to stop, even though I knew I was hurting him. I could see the strain in his eyes, but he never told me to stop…I think he was more wanting that I had originally thought.

A giggle from the front room, and foot steps made me open my eyes, my arms moving to settle behind my head as I stretched myself from head to toe, yawning and making small noises at how good it felt to let my muscles stretch.

"Riku?" Sora's apprehensive voice as he peeked his head into my room.

"Mhmm?" The mumbled reply as I moved my head to look at him. His face broke into a large grin and he swung the door open, bounding into the room to flop onto the bed next to me, his lower back against my side.

"Good morning!"

"Good, indeed." I smiled slyly as I rolled to my side, once more to curl around him, resting my head beside his thigh, my arm coming up to rest against his opposite hip. I gave him a few nuzzles, and closed my eyes again, inhaling his sweet scent; "I'm surprised you can move."

He blushed brightly and ducked his head; "I'm…a little sore. But it's a good sore." He said softly as he leaned back slightly to better position himself in the cocoon of my body and arms. He seemed satisfied and calm today. Lazy like a cat that had gotten the canary.

I think I was the cat, though. He didn't seem to mind being my proverbial meal, either.

"Selphie's here." He said suddenly, breaking the silence that had befallen us. I opened an eye and peered towards the doorway where Selphie stood, hands on her hips. She was grinning at us.

"Aw, so cute!" She piped far to cheerily for how early it was. She brought a hand to her mouth to unsuccessfully stifle a giggle and I simply rolled my eyes at her, hugging Sora to me a little tighter.

"I know we are. Normal people sleep after they—"

Sora's hand clamped over my mouth, and he blushed even brighter, "This early in the morning! We sleep this early in the morning!" Sora said, almost hurriedly. Selphie gave him a funny look as she moved her hand to cup her chin slightly. But she seemed to shrug this off. There was an odd tension in the air, a tension caused by my openness about Sora and mines physical relationship. I felt like I wanted to brag for some reason… I blamed the after glow. It makes my mind groggy. She was a girl, after all. I wasn't sure if she would mind me saying we had sex. It was fairly evident…Pillows strewn across the room, the sheets kicked half way from my bed. Not to mention my hair was a mess.

"Where's Tidus, Selph?" I asked lazily as I moved to roll onto my back again. I winced slightly as the rough mattress came in contact with the claw marks that started at my shoulders and didn't seem to end until the top of my ass. I mulled over saying something about it now, but I thought it wouldn't be a good time.

"Wakka and Tidus went to play ball, and I'm not allowed to, because I'm a girl!" She pouted then, her arms crossing over her chest as she stamped her foot, "So unfair! And sooo sexist!"

Sora laughed softly, the blush fading away for now, "You would get along with Yuffie."

"Who's that?"

"A friend of mine. She reminded me a lot of you when I was in Hallow Bastion. She's really upbeat… Almost _too_ upbeat."

"Glad I never met her..." I mused softly as I closed my eyes again. Absently, I moved my hand to pull the covers up to my waist. They had been slipping, and I didn't think Selphie wanted a show, "She seems like a pain."

Sora's open hand on my belly made me yelp, "Hey! What was that for."

"Don't make fun of my friends." He said, without turning around. I frowned at the back of his head then shrugged as I rolled away form him, my back to him.

I listened to their idle chatter, and Selphie's questions, but not bothering to pay any attention. I almost felt bad…I felt like I was the reason Sora was so irritable. Or maybe I just see him as irritable today. After a few moments, and a few laughs, Selphie said she needed to go find Tidus, and convince him she could, in fact, kick his ass in any game. I said a brief good bye…And waited until I heard my front door close.

"What's wrong?" I asked the moment I heard the door click in place. I sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, moving to sit next to him on my bed.

"I'm worried…" he said so softly I could barely hear him.

"About what, love?"

He gave a little smile at the pet name, and leaned into me. Slumping into me was more like it. It was as if his entire body said stop, and he just…fell into me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him back against my chest, setting my chin atop his head.

"Kairi… What if she…"

"Shhh…Don't think about it. It's only Friday, Sora. We have two, no, three days to speculate her reaction. Come on, babe, don't be like this…"

He gave a little sniffle and turned to bury his face in my neck, my arms slipping down to his waist, "She'll hurt us…She'll hurt you!"

"Sora…" I said, my tone clearly saying 'yea, right', "She can't hurt me… She's tiny!"

"She'll hurt you with her words, Riku… Sometimes, I hated being around her because of all the things she would say about you…" He trailed off to a low murmur that I couldn't understand.

It didn't really surprise me. Kairi could be vindictive at times, and she was very spoiled. I knew she thought Sora and herself were a couple… So I could see where Sora would be worried… but something still wasn't quite right…

"What did she say about me?" The girl had no dirt on me, what so ever. Anything she would say would be a lie.

"She told me you're a bad influence…And when I talked about you, I changed a little. She hated that. She never let me talk about you, because I wasn't talking about her."

So, Sora was smarter than he looked. "Let her say everything she wants to say. Do you think I'm a bad influence?"

He shook his head against my chest and I smoothed my hand through his hair, "Then don't worry about it. We'll deal with it when it comes around. She isn't here right now… You are…And so am I. Come back to bed?"

"I need a shower… I'm all…sticky." He lifted his head and frowned slightly, and I kissed his nose. A grin broke over his face, brighter than any sunrise I had ever witnessed.

That was my Sora… So erratic with his moods, that I don't think I would ever be able to predict what would happen next.

"Sure. You go take your shower. If I come, too, I'll molest you again."

His grinned widened, if that was really possible and he returned the affectionate peck to my nose as he moved away from me, sauntering to the bathroom. Moments later I heard the water running.

My Sora… I wonder when he became my Sora… I pondered this as I flopped back onto my bed, closing my eyes and folding my arms behind my head. I think he had always been mine in a sense that was purely my own. I was always the one who looked after him when he was little. I always thought it was because I was the oldest out of the three of us… but now that I look back…I think I've always loved him. We competed for everything, because I was very competitive… But I think I was also competing for Sora's affection. I made him idolize me; I made him want to be like me… And…eventually?

I made him want me. I made him want to find… I made him want to hurt me. At one time, I thought of him as my puppet… My beautiful, sweet and compassionate puppet. Then I realized I was nothing more than a puppet, myself. A puppet to the darkness, a puppet to my own selfish desires…

A puppet for Sora. I had always been a puppet for that boy… He wielded my strings as well as he had the keyblade. And I don't really know why. Love can make you do stupid things, I guess.

But now he was mine… And I was his. Completely. I don't think I could have been happier. Well, if a bus hit Kairi, or a shark ate her…Well, I wouldn't exactly cry. But I would be sad. Only because Sora would be sad.

I don't know why he affected me the way he did. As I have said, I'm putty in his hands…Warm, Riku flavored putty. I guess it was his supposed frailness that had me so attracted, at first. That, and my need to protect someone weaker than I was. But he wasn't weaker…He was stronger. But I had still managed to hurt him.

I mused on this for a long time, an eternity, it seemed…until I heard the water stop running. But even after he walked out with nothing but a towel around his waist, it still didn't faze me from my deep thought. I always did this; submerse myself so deeply in my mind that I wasn't aware of much of anything else going on around me.

There was a short span of time when I was oblivious to his changing, that was until he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Riku!" He shouted, eyes wide, tone annoyed.

I blinked slowly and turned my head to watch him, one brow slowly lifting, "Yes?"

"Take your shower."

So I did. The scalding water blasted the flesh from my bones and tore away the aches and kicks of my muscles. I turned slowly, giving my back to the water, and I almost screamed, scrambling to change the temperature. The marks on my back, I found out, were very sensitive to extreme heat. A soft knock on the door made me poke my head from the curtain.

"What?"

Sora opened the door and blinked at me, "Are you alright?"

I gave him a smile and nodded, "Yea… You did a number on my back, love. Trim you damn nails!" I turned slightly to show him my back and he gasped.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry!" He said sheepishly, a hand lifting to rub the back of his head, "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it…" I gave him a wicked grin, "I didn't mind." That made him blush, and duck his head slightly. He said he would wait for me in my room, and I gave a nod and went back to my shower.

I hoped today wouldn't have anyone moody outbreaks… Just a nice day of relaxation. It was Friday, after all.

I never really took long showers, so after I washed my hair I turned the water off and toweled myself off, wrapping I around my waist and stepping out into my bedroom. I smiled at the sight.

Sora was asleep, curled on his side, a small smile on his face. We were both still slightly sick, so sleep suddenly seemed like a good idea. I pulled on a pair of boxers, ran a brush through my hair and crawled in bed to lay beside him.

Sora's body beside me, his gentle breaths and the smell of his skin…What more could I ask for?

I could ask for the feeling in my stomach to go away, but it wouldn't leave until much later that day. When I found out what that little sneak put into my tea.

-!-

"You never told me what was in my tea. I'm better, tell me." I asked after a few hours of sleep. Sora and I were sitting in my kitchen, just for a change of scenery. He was quite for a moment, and he mumbled something, "What was that?"

"Paoupu. I put Paoupu juice in your tea." He turned to me, his face oddly solemn as he set his hands on the counter behind him, lifting himself up to sit on the counter top. "My mother always used to do it for me when I was a kid, and it always made me throw up, but it's the essence its self that makes you better. Weather you gag or not is beside the point. She never drank any before I did, so that's why it had a bad effect on me. You said it was salty, and bitter…That's how I knew it worked… "

"Really?" I inquired, leaning forward on my elbows, cupping my cheeks in the palms of my hands; "I didn't know that part of the myth… I thought it was the fruit its self…Why was it bitter, though?"

He ducked his head slightly, "Because love is never sweet. If it's real, there will always be hardships...And it will be a little bitter sometimes."

It interested me, so I pried further, "Why was it salty?"

"Love can be like salt in an open wound. It hurts a lot...if it's real…" He turned his face away from me, finding a wooden plank of my kitchen floor very interesting, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I…did it without telling you."

I stood slowly and moved to set myself between his knees, my hands wandering down to his hip, "If I minded, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend." I smiled as he lifted his head, moving to kiss his lips lightly, "But why?"

"Because I love you…And I don't want to lose you."

I nodded, "You have the same funny feeling in your stomach?"

He nodded, this time, lifting a hand to run through my hair, "I'm yours, Riku."

"You're mine, Sora…"

Friday was going to be a good day.

-!-

GAH! I'm really trying to prolong Kairi coming back, can you tell?

Ookami: I can…

Shut up! This chapter really…didn't have anything to do with anything. Just some fluff. And yes, Sora drank the tea, too. And in my world, extract of the fruit is the same thing as sharing it with someone you love. So they are bound for eternity!

Ookami: I feel sorry for Riku.

Liar.

Ookami: Fag boy!

Sticks and stones, love.

Ookami: -throws sticks and stones!-

AHH! Author abuse! You are soo reported…

Ookami: … -sulks away after throwing a bag full of buttons at Phoenix-

…You made my buttons! Yay. Now, review and I'll give you pretty, shiny buttons.

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


	8. Saturday, Sora's POV

I've decided to make this chapter 'Saturday'. You can all assume that Friday was a battle of FLUFF!

Ookami: Gag me…

Gladly. –Shoves wooden a spoon down his throat-

Ookami: -falls over and sputters-

…-Pushes him to the side- Okay, then! Thank you for all your reviews! They have all made me smile. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten. This may be the last chapter for awhile, since Cloud is gnawing at my head to write creepy FF7 fanfiction.

Cloud: … -eyes silently-

ALRIGHT! I'll write a FF7 fic...

Cloud: -beams and saunters off-

I think I've done a bad thing. Anyway… here is…Saturday! Sorry for the late update!

-!-

'A Week to Love You.'

'Saturday'

Sora's POV

-!-

Today was like any other day; the sun beamed down and the sound of gulls over head could be heard. The water lapped at the shore with a constant sound, which would never stop. If it did, everything would cease to be.

It was a nice day. But there was a tension in the air… Two days, not counting today, until Kairi came home. I don't know why Riku was fretting so much. Whenever I tried to bring it up…he would shut down and turn away from me. It would take a lot for him to talk to me again. I hated to see him in so much distress. He had been happy yesterday, and now he was so glum; I couldn't stand it!

He made me angry now as I set a hand on his shoulder, peering over his shoulder, "Riku?"

His fingers traced idle patterns in the white sand of the beach as he made a sound to acknowledge the fact that I had spoken, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

His eyes grew wide at my curse and he turned his head to face me, question flowing through his eyes, "Don't worry about Kairi so much, Riku. Even if she is upset, it's not like I'm going to leave you."

"Hn." His eyes narrowed and he shrugged my hand away from his shoulder. I growled at his back as I stood in a huff.

"Fine, whatever." I said sullenly, and stalked off. I didn't know where I was going…but I think I just needed to be away from Riku and his moodiness. So I settled for the small island Riku and I always sparred on. I don't know what made me come to this spot… I guess it was because I could watch Riku and the sea at the same time.

I lifted myself onto the bent trunk of the paoupu tree and settled so my back was rested against the slightly uprising of the trunk. I placed my feet in front of me and I closed my eyes as my hands came up behind my head.

I guess that in some part of my mind, I was a little wary of Kairi returning, too. But I wasn't going to let that ruin the best thing I had ever had. I found it so much easier to just forget that she was ever coming home... I didn't think Riku was so good at that. He's always been deep, and depressed in some dark manner, but it seems to have gotten worse after he came home with me. So I didn't think it would be so easy for him just to...pretend it wasn't going to happen. I always thought Riku had a conspiracy theory for everything…And this just proved that I was right.

I frowned and cast a glance over my shoulder where Riku had been sitting on the beach…And he wasn't there anymore. My frown grew, until there was a heavy line between my eyes and I sighed to myself, closing my eyes. I wish he wasn't like this.

"You're thinking to hard." A finger smoothed between my eyes, causing me to jump and my eyes to pop open.

"Riku, don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that…" I pouted at crossed my arms over my chest. He gave a soft chuckle and moved to wrap an arm around me.

"I'm sorry…" He laid a gentle kiss to the side of my head, "For being such a prick."

That made me smile. Riku rarely admitted that he was wrong…about anything, so I just had to smile at the fact that he would sacrifice his pride to make me stop being moody. And don't get me wrong, I was moody, but he seemed to be treating me like a girl…Not that I minded, "You weren't being a prick—okay, well, you were, but I can understand why. I don't want her to come back either…"

He shook his head, "It's not just that… I don't want to lose you…"

I lifted a brow, "So _that's_ what this is about?" I had to laugh, "You think you're going to lose me?"

He lifted his head, and blinked at me, "Well..yea…" He sounded so uncertain, and so childish…It was never a word I thought I would use to describe Riku with, but it seemed to fit. I turned from my perch, my knees touching his hips, mirroring our position in the kitchen and I cupped his face with my hands,

"She isn't going to take me away, Riku…She can't. I'm yours, remember?"

"But you aren't a possession! You aren't something I can take from a shelf, use up and throw away! You're--"

I cut him off with a finger to his lips, "I know I'm not… but I'm still yours. I love you, Riku. What more do you need? You have my soul, my heart… And my body," I threw in a wink to lighten the mood, "If I didn't want you to have that, I would have never offered it."

He nodded to me as he lowered his head again.

"Stop being so depressed and look at me, please?" A please really couldn't hurt. But sooner than later, his head lifted and he watched me like a dog that's been kicked too many times… It pained me to see him like this. To my knowledge, Riku had never had any sort of relationship as seemingly deep as ours…But I could see why he was afraid I would leave him… His parents left without a word, and every person he trusted in the darkness turned against him. Everyone he grew close to left him. Even I did… Because I didn't take his hand...I didn't follow him into the darkness. But I was young…And I had my own issues to deal with. Riku had some issues, too. But I was willing to work through all of them if only to make him smile and beam at me. He used to be so innocent… Now he seemed so jaded. I wanted to change that… But how could I?

"How do I help you? How _can_ I help you? " I asked timidly as I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Stay with me…" He was so quiet… But it didn't even take a second for me to think about my answer.

"I'll always stay with you."

And he smiled then, and it made his eyes look so much younger and less cynical and jaded. I loved that smile as much I loved him, "Thank you." He whispered as he leaned into kiss me.

My only response was to curl my arms around him, pull him close, return his kiss with all my devotion… but in my mind, I worried about Kairi coming home two days from now. I think I worry too much.

-!-

Bleh… Like. Bleh bleh bleh… But! Whatever, it was a chapter! A short chapter, but still. This is my authors note… I have run out of ideas…NOO! So, please, if you would, send me a few good ideas for Sunday. I've used up my drama card, and my sap meter is at it's max! Save me, my wonderful reviewers!

Ookami: Never!

Hush you! –tosses Cloud at Ookami-

Ookami: AHH! Bad mime, bad!

Mime…? –shrugs- I don't want to know. Review my dears!

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


	9. Sunday

I thought the quote fit, so I used it. I'm a bad writer! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Please exscuse any errors...I haven't been to sleep yet since ten am yesterday o.- Bare with me!I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter… I was intending to make this the final chapter, and the next the epilogue, but I couldn't resist to end it where I did! Minor **LIME** in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you! Though...it's more citrus-y.

Ookami: That isn't a word.

Shut up.

Ookami: No.

-Lights Ookami on fire.-

Ookami: Not again! –flails and runs away-

Cloud: -claps excitedly!- … Now write my fic. –glares…-

IT SPEAKS! … Okay, okay, I'll write!… After I finish the fic…

Cloud: -sighs and wanders off-

That was easy… Anyway…Enjoy!

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

'Sunday'

-!-

_I know it's the last day on earth,_

_We'll be together while the planet dies._

_I know it's the last day on earth,_

_We'll never say goodbye._

Marilyn Manson- Last Day on Earth

-!-

I touched him. Because that was all I could do to make sure this was all real… I touched him because he was all I ever wanted to feel in this life. The last week seemed so surreal and dreamlike… I was afraid that I would wake up and he wouldn't be there for me… So I touched him as he slept so soundly in my bed. It was early, and I knew I didn't sleep at all last night, even with Sora's head resting on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his cheek, giving a soft smile at his still form. His eyes flicked from behind the lids and his lashes twitched as he dreamed. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

I had a lot of time to wonder, to think and to ponder why this had all came to be. I used to believe in fate, but I didn't so much, anymore.

But this had to be fate. If it wasn't… Then it was sheer luck, and I lost my faith in luck, too. As I watched him sleep, I felt giddy that he was mine… And overjoyed that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But there was still a small part of me that doubted everything that he had said to me. Doubted every little smile, every laugh…Every small touch. I wanted to kill that voice just so I could have some peace and be happy like I used to be when I was younger. It was only two years ago, but it seems like I've grown so much in that small span of time. Though, Sora had, too. Every battle tore a little piece of me away…And I don't think I missed the pieces that fell away. I didn't know what they were, so I really couldn't miss them.

Sora gave a little sound and a small, adorable grunt as he rolled over, to face me. I let my hand rest upon his cheek, and watched his eyes flutter open, the remnants of the dream fading in his unfocused, hazy eyes. He smiled at me, at it seemed to make him seem more awake, more alive as he lifted a hand lazily to cover my own.

"Good morning, Riku." He murmured softly, turning his head to kiss at my palm.

"Good morning, yourself, you lazy bum. It's about time you woke up."

"It's early! This coming from the boy who sleeps until noon on a good day…" A playful scowl made me laugh.

"Actually, I haven't been to sleep yet."

Sora frowned at me as he sat up in my bed, sitting cross-legged as he balled the covers in his lap giving me a look, "Go to sleep, then."

I shook my head, "I can't." I didn't give my reason why, because I thought he already should have known. I watched as his eyes darted downward, his sleep-mussed hair falling over his face to block my view. When he looked up again, he was smiling at me, unfolding his hands from the covers to beckon me to him. I rolled me eyes as I crawled onto the bed,

"You're lucky I can't say no to your adorable self." I let him curl his arms around me, holding me against his chest, lightly touching my hair. It was nice, being held like this, by him… It was something I really never got to experience when I was younger. So I was glad for it now…It was better now, than never.

I rolled my head under his chin, closing my eyes and letting the world fall away for a few precious moments where nothing mattered but Sora's breath, his hands on my body and his scent curling around me, lulling me into a half sleep. But sleep was far away from me. So far that I couldn't even see it on the horizon. My eyes fluttered shut as Sora's hand slipped below my chin, lifting my head up slightly, baring my throat in one long clean line. I made a small sound of protest, but it died in my throat as his lips and tongue found the shell of my ear, his nose touching my temple.

"Sora…" Half whine, half something else as I arched my back into his free hand that now roamed down my chest, under my shirt.

"Well, you said you wouldn't sleep…" He whispered softly, his lips leaving my ear to travel down my neck. If I had been standing, I'm sure my knees would have been weak as he bit down lightly on the junction of my shoulder and neck, drawing a sound low from my throat.

I loved Sora even more when he took action, his preemptive strike against me catching me off guard, since I was rarely off my guard. I saw the potential just below the surface of his cheery, seemingly submissive demeanor. There was something there that wasn't so placid, and I drew it to the surface the moment I kissed him. I watched it ripple through his eyes as I turned in his arms, placing my legs on either side of his waist. I watched him struggle to win what he had gained as I pushed him back to the bed, pinning him by his shoulders. He made a guttural sound that made me shiver and my grip loosen long enough for him to switch positions, turning the tables.

I found myself beneath him, and I didn't think I would be getting away anytime, soon. The look in his eyes…

It made me want to wither up and give all of myself to him. It excited me, and thrilled me with fear. But it was a safe fear… It was an oxymoron, even in my own head, but I didn't have much time to think about it as Sora dipped down to kiss at the hollow of my throat, drinking me down as if I were the finest of wines, and he was dying of thirst. I writhed and moaned, my arms curling around his back, drawing my nails sharply across his skin. He gasped and jerked away from me, eyes wide, breath ragged.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, my hands coming down from his shoulders to skate across his chest. He gave a breathy laugh, " I didn't mean to."

He nodded at me as he scooted back from my waist, trapping my legs beneath him; "It's alright. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Isn't that what sex is all about?" The question made him blush, but even as he blushed, he leaned forward to lightly kiss down my chest pausing for a moment before his teeth wrapped around my nipple. And I really thought he was going to rip it off. I drew breath to scream, and the pressure was gone, as if it had never came, replaced by a wet tongue to sooth the pain away.

"You're…Good at this." My breath caught as his teeth found my side, his hands dragging down my hips, and my boxers went with those hands, down to my thighs.

"You're a good teacher."

"An…Apt pupil, as they say-- Shit!"

He blinked, and rose his head from my belly button, blinking at me, "They say shit?"

I had to laugh, because the look on his face was too priceless. I let my head fall back to the pillow, still chortling… And I heard the sound that had startled me the first time…A faint ringing, from somewhere in my living room, or kitchen.

"Is that a phone?" Sora asked, his head canting to one side.

"I didn't know I _had_ a phone."

He smiled and kissed me, "I'll go look for it…Don't you dare move…" The heat in his eyes as he gave me a once over made me blush as he stood and swayed out of the room, leaving me wanting more than a few kisses and touches. It was undeniable… But even though he told me not to move, I still pulled my boxers up a little bit, only because I felt exposed.

I was going to kill whomever had called. As viciously as I could, with my bare hands! I wondered when I had gotten a phone…And if I had one…Why no one ever called me. I supposed it was because I was partially a hermit. And, also because… Well, I guess I couldn't give out my number if I didn't know what it was.

"Hey, Sora! Ask them what my number is…And how the hell they got it!"

He poked his head into my room and gave me a look that said 'shut up or else' … I wondered who he was talking to. I heard his voice turn too sweet,

"Oh, it was nothing! Mhm, that's right… I'm here… Yes, at Riku's." He was silent for a moment, "What's that supposed to mean, exactly?… Oh please, get over yourself…. I already told you, _yes_." I'd never heard him so annoyed in all the years I've known him. It was kind of…sexy. And the transition from sweet to vicious was astounding. "I'm hanging up now, I'll see you when you get here. And dammit, knock for once!" A click and a muffled sound let me know he threw the phone somewhere soft. As he stepped into the bedroom, I let the puzzlement show on my face,

"Who was that?"

"Kairi." He said simply, as he came to sit beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist, his forehead resting against my shoulder, "She's coming back today."

I was angry, then. And it felt good to be so angry, "Doesn't she _have_ a home on the other island?" I spat, glaring at the wall in front of me.

"Yea, but she says she has to 'check up on me'."

"Did she say that?"

"Word for word." He replied tiredly.

"The gall of that woman. She acts like you're a little kid…"

I felt, more than saw the smile curl his lips as those same lips touched my shoulder lightly, "In her mind, I'm the same Sora before you left, when everything was perfect. I…I hope she doesn't…" He trailed off.

"Well… being depressed isn't going to help this situation...She's coming here, whether we like it or not. I, for one, am done being so…childish about this whole thing!"

"What brought that on?"

"I had…a lot of time to think last night." And I had. Truly, in our situation, being so sad wasn't going to help anything… So what if she came back and destroyed my happiness? … That one thought made me frown. I could use self-empowerment all I wanted, but there was still that worm of doubt, so deep seated that it was a part of me. And I knew I couldn't ever get rid of it. I would forever second guess myself and think that everything was going to go to hell. If you expected the worse, you wouldn't be let down, right?

It was petty to think so, because things always can get worse. I've seen that for myself. The world could be ending, and one thing can happen in your own personal life that makes the apocalypse seem wonderful. The human mind was an odd thing… I thought about that a lot, too. I wondered why it was Sora I was so drawn to. I liked girls… But Sora held this…charm… His charisma made me want him, and his innocence made me want him even more. Well…Supposed innocence. I had found out rather quickly that he wasn't as naïve as I had originally thought. I used to see Sora as a little kid that needed someone to look up to… Now I saw him as the role model. The one everyone looked up to. He had been through so much… And still managed to smile.

I was a little jealous over that fact… I couldn't fake a smile, even if I tried. But…lately… I'd been smiling a lot more. I lifted my arm to settle around Sora's shoulder, laying my cheek in his hair. He was the reason I smiled, and I was thankful for the fact that he made me a little more human.

"She said she'll be here within the hour."

"It's eight o'clock in the god damn morning! Who wakes up that early?"

Sora sniggered at me, lifting his head up to stick his tongue out at me, "You do…Well, you haven't been to bed yet, so it doesn't count… I wake up that early!"

"Only sometimes." And I leaned forward to bite the offered tongue lightly. He gave a yip and pulled back,

"Not fair."

"No, it isn't." I laughed at his confused expression before I pulled away from him, "Make yourself decent. We don't want Kairi to think we've been having sex."

"If she wouldn't have called, we would be..." He grumbled under his breath as he stood, and stretched, ignoring the obvious blush on my face, and began to pick up his random articles of clothing that had been strewn about the room, "I need your cloths, Riku." He said in a sing song voice, "Mine are…uh…messy."

I laughed softly and was forced to stand as well, moving to my dresser, poking around a bit; "This should fit you." I tossed him a pair of loose black shorts that hung below his knees and a blue tank top that matched his eyes to perfection. Looking through my clothing, I noticed I had a lot of things that matched Sora's eyes. Coincidence… I think not. It didn't bother me; I just found it odd. I grabbed long khaki colored pants for myself, and a gray shirt that was almost too small for me, with various holes and tears through out the thin material. It seemed that every pair of pants I owned were far too big on me… Not that I really cared, though. That's why all of my pants had little drawstrings, along with the normal button and zipper. They rode low on my hips, and I as moved you caught glimpses of my stomach, just a thin line of flesh. It would have been provocative if I didn't have holes all across my chest, and webbed rips along my back. It was an old shirt, but I loved it.

When Sora finished dressing, he gave a low whistle as he slid up behind me his hands slipping, not under the shirt, but through the holes on my chest. It just proved to show how big they were, "Very sexy. Are you _trying_ to tempt me into molesting you in front of Kairi?"

"Maybe." Was the simple reply. He pressed his face in between my shoulder blades and gave a soft sigh, and that sigh sent warm air across the marks that were still fresh on my back. I gave an involuntary moan, and I felt, more than saw Sora lift his head to peer at my back. Warm fingers threaded through the webbed rips, softly gracing over the marks, causing me to make even more sounds of pleasure.

"Why do you like that?"

"Hnn? Like what?" At my response, he pressed his fingers harder into my back, making me arch and let out a low hiss… And it wasn't from the pain.

"The pain…Why do you like it?" The question was innocent, but his actions were not. He knew my reaction now, so he drew his hand out from the tears to slide under the back of my shirt. I cried out as he drew the pads of his fingers roughly across the marks, being careful not to use his nails, but the sensation was al the same.

It took me two tries to answer him; "I… I just do." It was a soft reply, and I cast my eyes downward. He shorter than me, so he had to peer around my shoulder to see my face,

"Riku…" His voice held pleading. Pleading for me to tell him the truth. So… I did.

"It… It makes me feel human to feel pain. It makes me feel as though I'm really here… That this all isn't just some twisted dream that I can't escape from. I want to feel the pain, Sora… I want to hurt… _really_ hurt. Physically, not mentally. If I have a wound on my flesh, I can ignore the wounds on my soul and I can escape."

"Oh, Riku…" He stepped around me, standing in front of me, reaching up to cup my face in his hands, making me look at him. The emotions that danced through his eyes let me know that he was here for me… That he really did care. Suddenly, he smiled and it was a seductive smile. He leaned up slightly, his lips flush against my mouth and he spoke, "If you want a little pain during pleasure… I can give it to you…" And he kissed me, just a brush of lips as his hands crawled down my spine lightly. As the kiss gained more pressure, his fingers pressed along each sensitive spot until I was almost weak in the knees. I gave a sound against his mouth as his fingers, once more, slipped through the rips and tears, touching along the marks discreetly, but with enough force that made me moan against his mouth. Sora knew my weakness… And I couldn't be happier. Now, I wanted to know his, so I began to explore with my hands.

I'd made love to him, so I knew where to use my lips and my tongue… But I had no idea what to do with my hands. An idea came to me, and I bent slightly and grabbed the backs of his thighs, turning to set him on the bed with me between his legs. His fingers found their way to my shoulders, thumbs touching along my neck. He watched me expectantly, and somehow patience was there, too. I gave a secretive smile as I slid the shorts up his legs, dipping down to place a kiss on the inside of his thigh. He writhed for me. As I kissed down his left inner thigh, my fingers trailed with feather light touches down to the backs of his knees. It was an odd compulsion that made me lower my mouth and give a quick lick, but I was rewarded with a soft moan. I lifted a brow and rolled my eyes up to him,

"And odd place to be so sensitive…"

"From my waist to my knees… It feels so good." He said breathlessly, tilting his head back to lay against the bedspread that still wasn't made. I enjoyed his little sounds every time my hands found a tender spot, and on each tender spot, I left a mark from my mouth and he cried out, each time more fervent than the last. I loved him… I loved this. Knelt between his legs, I felt oddly whole that I was able to touch him like this… I don't know how long we stayed like that, gingerly exploring each other. It must have been a long time…

Because that's how she found us.

-!-

Aww, aren't I evil? Stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be… Kind of short, but, hey... I want this fic done with! Next chapter, we anticipate Kairi's reaction! Whee!

Flaming Ookami: Indeeeeeeeed!

He's so cute when he's on fire. –cackles- Please review! You know...that little button... Right below you? No, not the back chapter button! The OTHER button...Oh, you got it!

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


	10. Sunday: The Return

The final chapter! Enjoy this one!

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

'Sunday: The Return'

-!-

I saw her staring… Well, I felt it. If my skin could get up and crawl away, I think it would have. Her… Displeasure radiated from her like the ripples in a pond when you threw a large rock in. I think I was that large rock, disrupting her quiet little pond. Slowly, I moved from my position between my beloved's legs, seeing somethin akin to anger flash through his eyes, and then it was gone… Just like that. But he didn't voice it. It was wise of him. As I stood to face her, Sora's hand on my wrist pulled me back, so I flopped unceremoniously between his legs, his chin on my shoulder. I was slumped, so this was possible for him. His arms wrapped around my waist, clasping his fingers together in my lap. I opened my lips to speak…but he beat me to it.

"Hey, Kairi!" He beamed a smile to her and lifted on hand in a little wave, "I thought I told you to knock." That was said with slight annoyance, but he continued, "How's your mother?" I was amazed at the joy that came from those few simple words. I knew Sora… And I knew, now, that he was a damn good actor.

The shock was obvious on her face as her mouth dropped open. It took her a moment to regain her composure, but she did eventually, bringing her hands to clasp behind her back, shuffling her foot, "My mother's fine, and I didn't think I had to knock." She replied, her voice bordering on the fine line of too sweet and sickening. I lifted a brow and leaned forward a little, setting my elbows on my knees, fingers making a steeple. I placed my index fingers beneath my nose,

"This is my home Kairi… What if I was naked? Or I had just murdered someone? It isn't polite to barge in like this." I said as evenly as I could. I was hoping to get a smile, to calm the mood… but all I got was a glare.

"I'm allowed here because you're my friend, Riku."

Now I was angry, "Like hell you are! You don't just walk into any ones house uninvited. You treated me like shit on Monday, and now you're back, to what? Treat me like shit again? You didn't even ask if I wanted to take care of Sora. You _expected_ it from me!"

"I didn't expect anything!" She raged right back at me, "And I've never treated you like 'shit', Riku!"

"Yes…You did." I was standing now, and Sora soon stood, as well, walking around the bed to stand close to me. I shook my head and looked to the floor, my tone softer now as something else came to mind that was much further back than last Monday. "You don't…You don't leave your _friends_ out of everything because it gets in the way of what you want."

She blinked, "I never left you out, Riku… And what exactly can you get in the way of? That's so stupid, Riku."

"Admit it, Kairi. You never wanted me around because you were afraid I was going to steal Sora away from you. You were afraid that he would pay more attention to me, than to you!" I was so angry before, but already it was fading. I was just…tired. Tired of it all. For once, I wanted things to be at least a _little _normal… I wanted it to go back to the way it was before.

"How dare you accuse me of being selfish." She said coldly. I never, in all my life, heard her so angry. She was usually so happy…About everything… Why had I listened to Selphie when she said it was going to be all right? I set myself up for a fall, and I hated myself for that. I opened my mouth, I think, to call her a selfish bitch, because that's the way she was acting right now. But Sora took me by surprise. His words were gentle, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, I think.

"Kairi… You never once said 'Hey, let's go find Riku.' Not even once…" He looked to the floor and frowned, "Even when I asked about him, or asked if you'd seen him… You'd change the subject. Why? This is the most you've said to him since he came back. He saved your life, Kairi… I think you owe him a little gratitude… Or at least a half-hearted thank you! Did you really think that he was just going to fade into the background, in both of our lives? We used to all be friends, Kairi… What happened to that?"

He sounded so… Depressed… he reminded me of myself when I got into my little moods. I hoped I wasn't rubbing off on him. The anger had leaked away, leaving me full of remorse, and nostalgia. I remembered when all used to play together… When we built the raft. When she would cheer us on when Sora and I raced… I remember Sora's shocked look when I told him the prize of that one race would be to share the paoupu with Kairi… I had liked her once, because I thought Sora did, too. And I had to compete with him. But later I found that he didn't really want her like that… That he wanted me. Kairi broke my thought pattern as she shifted her weight, crossing her arms over her stomach now, almost hugging herself. She looked to the side, at the floor, a frown creasing her brows,

"I… I was jealous… You and Riku… You spent so much time together on this last adventure. I felt so left out… he was…" She looked up, and I saw tears shinning in her eyes. Shit. I was never good around tears. "He was taking you away from me! I love you, Sora… And I thought you loved me…"

I tried very hard to keep the shock off my face at the fact that she felt…exactly the same way I did. Down to the finest detail… I sympathized with her… But I had seen this coming… And this is where Sora would run to her, comfort her, console her and tell her that I hadn't taken anything, that he was still hers, and then he would pledge his love to her…And spit in my face. They would laugh at me, and I would be alone again. I expected this because it was my worst fear. It was what I had feared this entire time… It was what my own mind told what would happen. Sometimes, I hated my mind and the fact it was so honest with me… Other times, I was glad it softened my fall.

"Kairi…"

'Here it comes…' I thought to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest, looking across the room at nothing, trying very hard to keep the anguish off my face at what I knew was coming.

"Kairi, I love Riku"

Something leapt in my chest, and I felt warm down to my toes. I kept a blank face, save for the barely noticeable smirk that sat across my lips. I think… If I didn't feel so bad for Kairi, I would have cheered. But there was time for that later. Sora continued after a long pause… As if he was trying to piece his words together, so they would come out right.

"And I love you…Like a sister. There could…never be anything between us. How do you think Riku felt when you completely blew him off and never went to see him?"

She was silent for a moment, "Just…Just like I felt…" I saw a single tear roll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, lifting her head…And she smiled. At _me_ of all people. Even after I had yelled at her and tried to menace her...She wasted a smile on me. Well… Not wasted, "I'm sorry, Riku… I guess… I was a little selfish…. I didn't think about how _you_ might feel…" She shook her head slightly, "But that doesn't stop me from thinking that two boys shouldn't be together…Like _this_." The accusation was back as she looked at me, her brow lifted.

I blinked at her, my mouth agape. I didn't think she could shock me anymore today…But she had. But, amazingly, I wasn't angry. I was… Well, I felt bad for her for being so amazingly deluded.

"Kairi…" I think if I would have laughed outright, she would have been even more upset…And we seem to have decreased her anger for now. At least she wasn't throwing things, like I thought she would be. So as I continued, I fought to keep the laughter out of my voice. "Don't tell me you've never seen this before…"

She shook her head; "It's gross."

I laughed so hard; I had to sit back on the bed so I wouldn't fall down. Sora looked like I had gone crazy, looking from me, to Kairi and back to me like he was worried. So much for not laughing at her. She didn't look angry, though…She just looked confused… Sora sat beside me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sobered and glanced to him, "I'm fine, lover…" I said softly. He shot me a smile that warmed me down to my toes and leaned in to kiss my cheek softly.

"So it's true…" Kairi said softly. I had almost forgotten she was there… Too caught up in the moment, I guess. Sora often did that to me, made me drift from my conscience state, and into his arms. With my head lowered, and my hair covering my face, I had to lift slightly, and roll my eyes to meet her own,

"Yea, it's true. I tried to hate you Kairi, and I couldn't. I tried very hard to abhor your very being… But I failed at that. You displease me, but I don't hate you. If you want to hate me, fine. If you want to think I'm the scum of the earth…Do it. But get the fuck out of my house if you don't have anything polite to say."

"Riku." Sora's fierce whisper in my ear made me look at him, "You don't have to be so mean."

"It's the only way you're going to be able to deal with her, Sora… She seems like she understands."

Either she understood, or she hated me. She held her chin defiantly, arms crossed over her chest, "I'll leave you alone then."

"So you don't have anything polite to say, do you?" I asked, a smile curling my lips.

She shook her head and gave us her back as she began to walk out of my room and to the door, "You're a bastard, Riku. A slimy, selfish, and disgusting bastard. The darkness should have kept you, because we don't want you here." And she was gone… To where? I don't know.

And I'm not sure I cared. I fought to keep those damned tears from falling from my eyes, and I fought to pretend that I was really okay. But I wasn't okay. She wasn't my friend, anymore, but her words still stung me down to my core. I lifted my hands to cover my face, sliding my hands through my hair hard enough to hurt me. I pulled at the locks, until I thought the would give under my hands...until Sora stopped me. His hands fluttered over my arms, to my shoulders and finally, he cupped my face. He had moved in front of me, kneeling and looking up at me. Tears streamed down his face and he was crying enough for both of us. He said nothing… Because there was nothing to say that would change my mindset now… And I think he knew that. Instead, he pulled me down to the floor, and I fell against him, boneless, and not wanting to move. He cradled me against his body and whispered things into my ears as his hand ran over my back and my hair continuously. A never ending cycle as he pressed kisses to my head and cheek.

I started off into space, into nothingness as he held me… I couldn't cry, because there was no real reason to. I saw this coming… Or I should have seen it coming. I couldn't change a thing now…I just wished I knew why he was crying.

"Riku, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He whispered softly. You couldn't tell that he was crying by his voice, only if you saw his face.

"Why?"

"Because she hurt you with her words, just like I said she would! She's wounded more than your body, Riku…"

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't! I see it in your eyes—these eyes!" He pulled away and touched my chin roughly, making me meet his eyes. The pain I saw there…It made me want to give up. He was so hurt… And so was I. He reflected me, because I needed a reflection. I couldn't see myself clearly anymore until I looked into his eyes… And I didn't know why… It confused me…

"Why? Why did I think it was going to be okay…? Why did I listen to everyone else around me, and not trust my own feelings…?" I watched his face as I said this, I watched more tears flow to the surface.

"Because you're stubborn…"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to…" He dipped his head to bury against my neck… And I knew that the wetness of his cheeks would be no more. His shoulder's had stopped shaking and he seemed to be so calm, now… His body was placid, but his eyes were pure turbulence, "Riku, I love you."

That made me smile… And things seemed worth living now… I felt better… As if Kairi had never come home, "I love you, too…Let's pretend this never happened… Let's pretend that's it's…all going to be okay…"

He lifted his head and gave me a small smile, "We can't pretend it never happened… And I know it's going to be okay. It has to be okay, Riku."

"It will be." I smiled down at him as I pulled him to my shoulder, kissing his head, "Let's go to the beach."

"Okay." He said brightly as I stood, pulling him with me. I looked down into his face… And I knew I could be happy. It was possible… All I had to do was forget. And I had a hard time forgetting… But…With Sora to distract me? How hard would it be to forget?

"Not hard at all..." I whispered softly as we began to move towards the door.

"What?" He questioned, looking up at me quizzically.

I laughed and lifted a hand to wipe a stray droplet form his face, "Nothing, Sora… Let's go sleep."

"I was way ahead of you." We stepped out onto the porch, and Sora grabbed one of the towels I had put there to dry. He wrapped it around his shoulders and tugged at my hand as he trotted down the steps. I took a moment to look around…And I was relived when I didn't see Kairi lurking outside of my doorway, ready to pounce on us… I was glad for that.

We stayed at the beach for a long time. Until twilight fell upon us… And distantly, I remember seeing the warm orange glow before the sun had arose... That beautiful fiery horizion... but I fell asleep long before the sun actually rose, though. I remember my words so clearly, to the boy that was curled in my arms. The boy I would always protect.

"Sora… This has been my week to love you…"

I hoped there would be many weeks after this one.

-!-

FINAL CHAPTER! YES! –Cheers and jumps around- I'm so very pleased! I will have the Epilogue up VERY soon… Most likely tonight, or tomorrow. Thanks, everyone. This has been some work for me to actually finish this story…And thank you so much for all the positive reviews, and all of the wonderful, and helpful critiques! This chapter may be a little choppy, so if it is... I'll rewrite it eventually. I just had to get it out! Ideas were coming faster than I had ever expected! This feels like a fic that needs a sequel… If you want one, just ask! I write for all of my beautiful reviewers, after all! Mwah! Much love to you all!

Ookami: You talk too much.

Oh, be quiet! I finished a fic, be HAPPY!

Ookami: … No. –mopes around and sulks-

You're such a bastard…

Ookami: No, you're a bastard for wanting to make a sequel!

SHUT UP AND MAKE ME BUTTONS! –Rages and growls!-

Ookami: … -squeaks and runs away- Yessir!

-Preens- That was easy… Anyway, review my lovelies!

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


	11. Epilogue

-!-

'A Week to Love You'

'Epilogue'

-!-

It had been… A few months, at best, since that fateful week that turned my life upside down and inside out. I never knew true love was possible… Until I took care of Sora. I cured his sickness, and he healed every wound on my heart. I loved him for that, and I always would.

He lived with me now, and what I had called a shack was now a real home. It wasn't so quiet anymore… And his liveliness had seemed to seep into every crevice it could find. At first it had been so… Odd… So unorthodox for someone to be awake before me, wandering around my home. He made food for me on some mornings and on others… We would lie in bed until the after noon. His sex drive was never gone, even when I was too exhausted to even move. I have nice scars on my back…Beautiful crisscross patterns that reminded me of that first perfect time when we became one. He had a sadistic streak at times, where a spark would light in his eyes and he wouldn't stop until I screamed for mercy…

I loved my new Sora, and I loved the old one just as much.

My Sora… He had always been mine, but I never came to claim him until a few months ago. We hadn't heard from Kairi since that fateful blowout… But now, her words didn't bother me as much. It still had feelings of hopelessness once and a while, but Sora cured me of beating myself down so much.

Today I was alone, laying in my bed, the covers rolled down to my waist. Sora had left, saying something about seeing Tidus, but I really didn't pay much attention, since I was half-asleep. His birthday was coming up soon…And I didn't really know what to get him. I hoped I could come up with something good by next month. I was pretty sure I could… But it didn't stop the fact that I still had no idea what to get him.

It was a peaceful Wednesday morning… And I was almost lulled back to sleep by the gentle sound of the waves lapping at the shore outside my window. I was glad Sora chose that time to come home, or I don't think I would have ever woken up.

"Rikuuu!"

"Hmm?" I grunted loud enough so he could hear me. He bounded into the room and dove on the bed, tackling me. I made a sound of protest and moved my arms from behind my head to settle on his waist as he sat across my stomach, "How's Tidus, love?"

"He's doing alright. He broke up with Selphie, and she really doesn't seem to care."

I chuckled, "She's pretty indifferent to everything. Does he have his eyes on anyone else?"

Sora laughed, "No, but Wakka's hopeful."

I felt my eyes go wide, "Wakka? No way…"

"Yes way." He smiled softly as he placed my palms on my chest, leaning down to kiss me softly. It was a tender kiss, full of all of the things he had always promised me. He pulled away a fraction before I could really respond and nuzzled my nose with his own.

"What was that for?" I asked in a dreamy sort of voice.

"Nothing… Nothing at all. Do I need a reason to kiss you?" He beamed down at me.

"Oh, no, not at all! It was just so…sudden…" I replied, looking a little more than confused. He laughed at my expression and kissed me again before he rolled from my waist to curl up beside me, his nose resting in the crook of my neck, "What do you want for your birthday?" I asked randomly, because the silence was…well…silent.

"You." The reply was quick, and it didn't even need any thought behind it. It made me warm to know that I was always on his mind.

"Well, you already have me. But, really…What do you want?"

He gave a gentle sigh, and I felt his lashes flutter against my throat as he nuzzled into my neck, "I'd like to see my old friends again. In Hallow Bastion."

I didn't really think it was possible, but… "I'll see what I can do for you." I said softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Thanks, Riku…" He gave a small sigh, "I saw Kairi today."

"Really?" My tone was less than interested.

"She smiled and waved at me. She had some weird guy on her arm, so she must be doing better…I guess."

"That's nice..." I yawned and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I changed the subject with the flick of a switch, and Sora let me, "So, they live in Hallow Bastion?"

"Well, it's called Radiant Garden now."

"I'll log that into my memory for later." I kissed his hair again and let him throw a leg across my own, his arms across my chest. It was his favorite way to sleep, I knew he wanted to sleep… Or just fall into that wonderful half daze we both seemed to love so much. I closed my eyes and let myself begin to drift off…Sora's words stirred me.

"Riku?"

"Yes, lover?"

I swear he giggled, "I want to go somewhere… Somewhere that isn't this island."

I looked down at him, "Getting restless here?"

He nodded as he glanced up, "I miss my adventures."

I laughed softly, "We tried that before…Remember what happened?" I knew he did…It so fresh in my mind, and it had to be fresh in his. Watching your best friend get swallowed by black flames has to scar you.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Riku."

"Even into the darkness?"

He didn't even have to think about his answer, and met my eyes when he said; "Even into the darkness."

That made me smile…though a little sadly. But I brushed it off as I kissed his forehead, "I love you."

He placed his head back beneath my chin and nodded, closing his eyes; "I love you, too."

I was happy… Happier than I had been in ages… So he wanted an adventure, did he? Well… We would see what happen a few weeks from now. I wanted to give him a good birthday present…

Maybe another adventure was just what we needed. I know I was getting a little bored of just sitting around. I closed my eyes and reached to pull the sheet over me, settling down and pulling him closer.

Next month? It didn't seem likely. I couldn't sit for that long… Hmm….

The week after next… Indeed.

-!-

And that just opens it up for a sequel, don't you think?

Ookami: I don't think.

There…fore you are?

Ookami: Nice, dumb ass.

No Fag boy! Are you feeling okay? –pounces Ookami and licks his forehead-

Ookami: GET OFF FAG BOY! –flails wildly-

There we go…He's cured! –leaps off- Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! I have a juicy idea for a sequel! You all wanted Leon and Cloud… So keep your eyes open!

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


End file.
